Why? Chapter 5
by onewidie98
Summary: "Jadi, kita berteman?" tentu saja, tapi aku mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar teman. Kristao/Taoris. Chapter 5 udh nyampe, yuk di baca
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris and Huang Zi Tao  
Genre : Angst...masihkurangyakin  
Rating : PG/T  
Warning : Typo, failed, amburadul, kata-kata ganyambung.  
Author : Widie  
A/N :

Hy y'all! Widi is back!  
FF ini terinspirasi oleh komik Ougi Yuzuha, Abiru Junjou3  
Widi boleh minta tolong?  
Tolong promote-in ff ini ke taorishipper yang lain dong :D widi minta toloooong banget~ nanti kalo yang baca banyak widi janji bakal lanjutin ffnya!  
Maaf banget kalo ffnya jelek, gamemuaskan~ soalnya buatnya ngaret banget haha xDD  
Silahkan dibaca~

"Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke Kris yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan dingin—namun tampan—nya seperti biasa. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit dari posisi baringku.

"Lihatlah, kau demam." Kris menunjukkan sebuah Thermometer dengan tatapan malas. Ah, 37…

"Kau mau aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit?" aku terbelalak kaget.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriakku dengan sangat keras membuat Kris menutup telinganya yang malang. "YHA!" pekik Kris.

Aku memalingkan wajahku sambil mendengus sebal, aku tidak akan mau tidur di ruangan serba putih dan bau obat seperti itu. Aku benci rumah sakit. Coba saja aku menuruti perkataannya untuk pulang cepat dan jangan hujan-hujanan. Mungkin aku tidak akan demam seperti ini. Tapi, aku hujan-hujanan juga karena ada sebabnya! Jangan kalian kira aku ini seorang anak kecil yang tidak pernah merasakan basah-basahan di saat hujan.

Kalian tau sebabnya apa?

Aku…melihat Kris mencium bibir namja yang ia sukai di depan mataku.

"Ge, aku mau mandi.." gumamku dengan lirih tanpa melihat Kris yang masih senantiasa di belakangku.

"Kalau begitu mandilah." Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Pernyataan macam apa itu!

"Kan aku lagi sakit!" pekikku sambil menatapnya sebal. Ia hanya mendengus pelan lalu menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya..lagi.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mandi.." ucapnya sambil beranjak berdiri lalu meninggalkanku menuju dapur.

"Gegeeeee~~~~" rengekku akhirnya sambil memeluk kakinya yang tinggi layaknya tiang. Ia menatapku dengan sebal lalu menghela nafas pada akhirnya. Menyerah?

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu.." aku tertawa dengan girang lalu mengangkat kedua tanganku ke hadapannya.

"Bantu aku berdiri~" pintaku dengan suara se-imut mungkin. Ia kembali menghela nafas dengan sebal lalu meraih tanganku dan membantuku berdiri. Hangat.

"Wajahnya aja yang sangar, tau-taunya sifatnya kekanak-kanakan.."

"SONGSAENGNIM!"

Halo semua. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Aku adalah namja keturunan China yang kebetulan tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Umurku 15 tahun dan aku masih menyandang status pelajar, haha~

Dan seorang namja yang sedang membantuku menggosokkan punggungku dengan sebuah handuk kecil adalah Kris Songsaengnim. Ia adalah guru matematika di sekolahku, ia juga home tutorku. Pasti kalian bingung mengapa ia berada di rumahku, kan? Well, kami sebenarnya tetanggaan dan kami sangat dekat. Makanya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gege'. Bukan Songsaengnim—kalau aku sedang kesal dengannya baru aku memanggilnya dengan Songsaengnim. Oh iya! Umur guru menyebalkan ini…24 tahun.

Sekarang, aku dan Kris sedang berada di kamar mandi. Kalian jangan berfikiran yang aneh dulu, Kris sedang membantuku menggosok punggungku yang basah sehabis mandi—tentu saja aku sudah memakai pakaian untuk menutupi alat kelaminku!

"Terima kasih ge.." ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkanku.

"Cepatlah ganti baju, sehabis itu makan dan tidur.."

_Bam! _

Pintu yang tertutup dengan keras mengagetkanku, membuatku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan boxer yang masih basah lalu melihat pintu depan. Ah, dia pergi.

Matahari muncul dengan gagah setelah sedikit berdebat dengan awan tebal, ia memancarkan cahaya-nya dengan tenang sambil menyuruhku untuk bangun dari alam mimpi dan mataku sukses terbuka saat cahaya-nya muncul dari celah jendelaku. Aku bangun dari posisi baringku lalu…rasa sakit itu kembali muncul.

"Another headache~" gumamku sambil bersing-song ria, lalu mataku menoleh ke jam yang berada di sampingku. Jam 9 pagi….tumben sekali.

Tunggu…9 PAGI?!

"KRIS SONGSAENGNIM!" Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan! Argh!

Kris itu..mentang-mentang aku sakit, ia tidak membangunkanku. Apa ia tidak tau betapa membosankannya sendirian di rumah itu? Dan sekarang….apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menghela nafasku malas, kenapa aku harus sakit? Betapa bodohnya aku menyakiti diriku sendiri hanya untuk….melihat moment yang paling ku benci seumur hidup. Melihat Kris mencium bibir namja yang ia sukai dengan paksa, lalu melihat namja yang ia sukai itu berontak dan menampar pipi tirus Kris dengan keras, dan tanpa menyerah Kris tetap menciumnya dengan paksaan. Di depanku. Didepan mataku.

Tidak, aku tidak benci namja itu karena ia menampar Kris dengan sangat keras. Aku tidak membenci namja itu karena ia membuat Kris cinta padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah membenci sosok baik layaknya malaikat itu.

Yang ku benci itu hanya satu. Kris.

Karena ia terus mengharapkan cinta dari sosok Lay—namja yang ia suka—yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya. Terus menyakitinya sendiri hanya untuk sosok Lay. Rela melakukan apa saja untuk Lay yang tidak akan pernah dibalas apapun oleh sosok itu.

Padahal ia tahu, kalau Lay itu sudah punya seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah partner-nya di tempat kerjanya. Ya, di sekolahku.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku jadi ingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kris.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, dimana aku telah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama-ku. Ketika acara pelepasan murid yang lulus, nenek ku yang selama ini menjagaku dan merawatku masuk rumah sakit karena demam tinggi—padahal sebelumnya nenek tidak pernah mengalami demam tinggi—dan otomatis aku tinggal sendiri. Pada saat itu, seorang namja tampan layaknya pemain film yang baru saja pindah disebelahku sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja.

Saat hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah tiba…

Aku shock bukan main, aku malah bertemu namja yang baru pindah itu di sekolah. wajahnya yang tampan itu tak pantas sekali menjadi seorang guru…matematika. Dan ketika itulah aku tau namanya.

Kau tau, saat itu aku sudah merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Setelah tahu namanya, aku berusaha dengan keras untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Dan salah satu caranya adalah…mengancamnya dengan menyebutnya 'A Homo Teacher'. Setiap kali ia menangkapku sedang menempalkan tulisan demi tulisan di depan pintunya dengan tulisan "Beware of the pervert!" "A homo is in here!" "Don't ever you try to close to him!" ia akan selalu menarikku ke apartmentnya—tak lupa juga merobek tulisanku lalu membuangnya—lalu mulai mengoceh sana-sini. Saat ia mengoceh itulah, aku diam-diam memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya untuk bisa ku gambar di buku sketsaku. Pernah saat itu aku tertangkap basah.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan penuh emosi karena tingkahku yang lagi-lagi membuatnya malu. Dengan wajah yang memanas aku membalas pertanyaannya dan mengatakan maksudku selama ini.

"Jadi model…untuk lukisanmu?"

"Jika kau mau menjadi modelku setiap hari, aku tidak akan menceritakan kepada semua orang tentang hubungan sesamamu! Aku janji!" pekikku dengan mantap sambil menatapnya dengan serius. Ia menatapku dengan malas lalu mendengus.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Why do I have to hang around kids even after my job is done.."

"Everyone in the neighborhood! There's a homo teacher in room—hmmpph!"

"Berikan buku sketsamu dulu!" potongnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku yang berusaha menutup perkataan-perkataanku tadi. Ketika aku memberi buku sketsaku dan Kris melihatnya dengan baik-baik, aku mulai mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Nenek-ku yang selama ini mengajariku menggambar, dia bilang aku harus mencoba untuk menggambar seseorang.." ketika aku mengatakan hal itu, aku teringat dengan perkataan nenek dulu :

"_Tao, saat kamu menggambar. Kamu harus merasakan jatuh cinta. Mau itu pemandangan bukit, sebuah sayur ataupun buah-buahan kamu harus merasakan cinta pada objeknya dulu lalu menggambarnya." _

Tapi setiap kali nenek bilang begitu aku selalu mengelak. Tanpa cinta aku masih bisa menggambar. Lagipula, masa' aku harus jatuh cinta pada kotak tissue juga saat aku menggambarnya.

"Baiklah" Ia bersedia menjadi modelku! Tentu saja dengan ancaman demi ancaman yang aku berikan kepadanya.

Semenjak itu kami menjadi dekat dengan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Angka jarum jam sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Itu artinya Kris sudah pulang dari sekolah. dengan gerakan cepat aku mengambil buku sketsa serta pensil dan penghapusku lalu keluar dari apartment lalu mengunci pintunya. Saat itulah aku melihat Kris sedang mengeluarkan kunci apartment dari saku bajunya lalu aktifitasnya terhenti saat matanya sedang menatapku.

"Orang demam tidak boleh keluar dari kamarnya.." ucapnya sambil membuka pintu lalu menutupnya, namun dengan cepat aku masuk ke apartmentnya dengan berlari. "YHA!"

"Aku sudah baikan!" seruku sambil mendekati sofa rumah Kris yang empuk lalu duduk disana. "Ah! Aku sangat suka sekali dengan sofa ini! Empuuukk~" seruku dengan girang sambil berguling ria di sofa berwarna putih ini. Kris menatapku dengan ekspresi yang seakan berkata kau-anak-aneh lalu melepaskan tasnya dan duduk disampingku yang sudah duduk di lantai—tidak lagi duduk di sofa karena death glare Kris.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menguap. Aku menatapnya sambil memperhatikan pipinya yang tirus. Oh tidak, aku terhipnotis lagi dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat gambar!" serunya yang membuatku kaget lalu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Lepaskan dulu kacamata itu! Kalau kacamata itu masih ada di matamu aku susah menggambarnya!" ia mendengus dengan sebal lalu melepaskan kacamatanya.

"What the hell? Hurry up and draw!" aku terdiam saat ia melepaskan kacamatanya. Bentuk matanya, tajam layaknya elang.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunanku, aku mulai menggambarkan dirinya yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan rokok di tangan kanannya. Ia terus saja menghadap laptop. Membuat sebuah keheningan antara aku dan Kris.

"Ge.."

"Eum?" ia menoleh ke arahku sambil menatapku dengan tatapannya. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menghentikan kegiatanku sebentar.

"Mendapat pekerjaan menjadi seorang actor film terkenal itu lebih cocok untukmu, kenapa gege malah bekerja menjadi seorang guru?" ia terdiam. Lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Itu adalah permintaan terakhir kakek-ku sebelum meninggal." Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu kembali menggambarnya.

"And that person? What happened to that person you were kissing?" tanyaku sambil terus menggambarnya. Entah kenapa lama-lama rasa kantukku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, lalu ia menoleh ke arah lain lalu saat itulah rasa kantukku semakin berat dan membuatku tertidur di lantai.

"Hey! Kalau mau tidur di rumahmu sana!" ucapnya sambil berusaha membangunkanku yang masih—sedikit—terjaga. Aku menatapnya dengan rasa kantuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat mengantuk sekali hari ini.." aku bangkit dari posisi baringku lalu mengucek mataku dengan tangan kananku. "I'll go sleep. See ya tomorrow.."

Aku berdiri lalu mengambil buku sketsaku, saat aku melangkahkan kakiku. Sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di otakku, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya yang berada di belakangku.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi ge?"

"Ya ampun…apa itu?" aku menunduk dengan wajah yang memanas dan rasa kantuk yang entah kemana perginya, lalu menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau seseorang yang gege cium kemarin itu adalah seorang murid, apakah gege akan menciumnya dengan lembut tidak seperti saat gege mencium namja itu?" ia terkejut saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang…entah kenapa sedikit bodoh dan...

Apakah pertanyaanku tadi semacam…..mengatakan perasaan? Ah aku tidak tau!

"Ha….hahahahahahaha" sebuah tawa lepas yang terpaksa keluar dari bibir Kris, lalu ia menatapku dengan pandangan serius.

"Kids have a fast metabolism and they stink of carbohydrate. I've got no interest in them..."

Keesokan harinya..

"YA AMPUN BAU SEKALI!" pekik Kris saat menuju ke sekolah bersamaku, ia menatapku dengan tajam sambil menutup hidungnya. Aku menatapnya dengan malas sambil terus berjalan. Dia bilang tadi malam kalau anak-anak macam aku ini bau karbohidrat—semacam bau badan—dan sekarang ia menutupi hidungnya padahal aku sudah memakai parfum.

Tunggu…apakah parfumnya berlebihan?

Aku menguap dengan sangat lebar sambil menopang badanku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam, aku sangat lelaah~

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas sambil menatap jernihnya langit biru, sambil memikirkan nenek-ku yang masih koma di rumah sakit karena penyakit jantungnya.

Nenek…sepertinya cinta itu mustahil bagiku. Setiap kali aku menggambar—tanpa ada cintapun—hasilnya tetap bagus dan memuaskan. Tetapi saat mencoba menggambar sosok Kris….hasilnya tidak bagus. Tidak memuaskan. Padahal aku sudah menggambarnya dengan perasaan cinta.

Apakah perasaan cinta ini belum cukup? Atau…karena cinta ini tak terbalaskan? Atau…perasaan cinta ini..salah?

"Ha-halo?" aku terkaget saat seseorang mendekatiku lalu menyapaku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil kotak makanku dan buku sketsaku lalu pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan siapapun saat ini—bahkan pada orang yang terus menganggapku seorang pembunuh.

"Tunggu! A-aku tidak.." aku menoleh ke belakang saat tangan namja manis di belakangku memegang bahuku. Ia menatapku dengan terkejut saat aku menoleh ke arahnya lalu cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Emm…anu…na-namaku…"

"Kau mau mengataiku seorang pembunuh seperti mereka? Mau mencaci makiku lalu menendangku seenaknya seperti mereka?" potongku sambil menatap namja manis yang lebih pendek daripada aku dengan tatapan tajamku. Ia terkejut dan seketika air mata turun dari matanya.

Selama ini, di sekolah ini. Aku tidak punya teman sama sekali. Ada sih, tapi mereka pergi meninggalkanku saat home tutorku—sebelum Kris—meninggal karena jatuh dari lantai 4—tepat didepan pintu apartmentku—semua orang menganggapku kalau akulah dalang dari meninggalnya home tutorku yang lama itu. Bahkan sampai fans-fans home tutor—yang juga seorang guru disini—ku terus saja membullyku diam-diam. Dari sepatuku diberi kotoran, memasukkan barang-barang yang entah apa itu ke tasku sampai yang lebih parahnya…..aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..aku tidak seperti mereka.." ia menangis sambil menunduk membuat rasa bersalah muncul. Aku mencoba menenangkannya lalu meminta maaf padanya. Setelah tangisnya terhenti ia menatapku dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi apa maumu?" ia menatapku lalu kembali menunduk.

"A-aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Karena aku…mempunyai nasib yang sama denganmu" aku terdiam sambil menatapnya yang tersenyum padaku dengan gampangnya. Padahal aku baru saja membentaknya. Matanya menyipit saat ia tersenyum dengan lebar dan air matanya sedikit mengalir dari matanya yang menyipit.

"Namaku Xi Luhan.."

"Namaku…Huang Zi Tao"

Setelah mengalami hari..yang entah kenapa menyenangkan—apa mungkin karena aku sudah mempunyai teman?— aku datang ke apartment Kris seperti biasa lalu mulai menggambarnya saat malam hari. Aku sedang berada di kamarnya, Kris sejak tadi bersender pada kasur dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sepertinya ia kecapekan.

Saat aku terus menggambarnya dari sisi samping, lagi-lagi perkataan nenek terlintas di kepalaku : _"When you're in love, every line you draw is unbearably precious"_

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Aku…ingin sekali melihatnya dari sisi yang sangat dekat. Apakah ia sedang tidur?

Dengan perlahan, aku mendekatinya sambil terus menatap matanya. Takut ia tiba-tiba bangun dan mengataiku yang tidak-tidak. lalu setelah kurasa cukup, aku menatap pipinya. Rahangnya sangat tegas. Lalu aku memperhatikan matanya. Ia mempunya alis mata yang tebal dan berwarna blonde—seperti rambutnya—lalu aku menatap bibirnya. Bibirnya…

Entah kenapa, aku…menyukai bibir ini.

"I told you, I have no interest in kids."

"Kau selalu makan sendirian?" aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengagetkanku. Lalu wajah tampan Kris muncul di hadapanku dan mataku seakan tersihir. Namun, mengingat kejadian tadi malam aku tidak membalas pertanyaannya dan memilih melanjutkan makanku. Aku menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil duduk disampingku.

"Soal tadi malam..aku minta maaf karena perkataanku yang kasar." Aku menoleh ke Kris yang sekarang sedang menatapku, tanpa senyuman. Namun, tidak ada tatapan tajam seperti biasanya.

"Kamu dan aku adalah guru dan murid. Jadi sangat berbahaya jika kamu melakukan sesuatu seperti tadi malam." Aku menunduk dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirku, aku sudah menduganya. Perkataannya tadi malam benar-benar bukan sebuah lelucon.

Ia tidak tertarik denganku dan menganggapku muridnya.

"Itu hanya membuat sebuah masalah dan rumor di sekolah ini. Kau mengerti? Jadi, jangan pernah datang—"

"Songsaengnim" ia menghentikan perkataannya sambil menatapku yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Mata tajam itu…menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan bersalah. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, mata itu…

"A-aku sudah mengikuti Art Club sekarang. jadi, aku akan melukis disana.." aku tersenyum padanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Mengingatnya mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak akan pernah ku suka dengan nada tinggi dan tatapan menakutkan membuatku semakin tidak bisa menghentikan air mata ini. Sakit. Sakit rasanya dibentak oleh seseorang yang aku cintai sepertinya.

"Mau kimchi?" tawarku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sambil tertawa pelan lalu kembali makan tanpa menghapus air mataku. Masa bodoh dengan air mata yang jatuh tepat di kimchiku. Masa bodoh juga Kris mau kimchinya atau tidak. Masa bodoh dengan keheningan yang mulai terjadi antara aku dan dia.

"Kenapa?" aku menoleh ke samping dimana Kris masih setia di sampingku. Melihatku yang sedang asyik memakan kotak makan siangku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" lanjutnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan itu….tatapan dingin itu lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku. Lalu aku tersenyum lebar.

"Karena..aku mencintai gege."

To be continued...lol

kecepatan ya alurnya? sengaja lol. chapter 2 insyaallah deh alurnya dipendekin xDhaha  
Ohiya, yang punya twitter follow widi ya onewidie! entar widi folback deh ;)  
Reviewnya ditunggu!  
Inget kalo banyak yang review bakal dilanjutin! 'u'


	2. Chapter 2

Why?

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris and Huang Zi Tao  
Genre : Angst...masihkurangyakin  
Rating : PG/T  
Warning : Typo, failed, amburadul, kata-kata ganyambung.  
Author : Widie  
A/N :

Halo! Widi balik lagi~  
Kemarin maaf banget buat chapter 1-nya pendek banget, soalnya aku udah yakin yg review pasti sedikit, tapi gak apa"..mungkin karena aku masih baru di sini ^^  
Untuk chapter kedua ini, aku mau rekomendasiin lagu Christina Perri - Jar of Heart sama Epik High ft Lee HI - It's Cold buat didengerin pas baca ff ini. Insyaallah feelnya makin mantep(?) lol.

Chapter 2

Namja bermata layaknya panda sedang duduk manis di kursi kecil sambil terus menggerakkan kuas kecil yang ada di tangannya, matanya tidak pernah lari dari kanvas yang ada di depannya. Terus saja menarikan kuasnya di kanvasnya tanpa memperdulikan seorang namja manis bermata polos sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Eum..Tao." namja bermata panda yang sedang melukis itu terkaget saat namja manis memanggil namanya dengan nada ragu. Takut mengganggu sang pelukis. Tao menoleh ke belakang melihat temannya, Luhan sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh..hai Luhan! Ayo duduk sini!" Tao menepuk-nepuk kursi kecil disebelahnya dengan senyum yang tidak akan lepas dari bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum cerah lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Wah! Tao pandai sekali ya melukis!" puji Luhan sambil menatap Tao yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tao membalas senyum Luhan dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Lucu.

"A-ah…tidak juga kok. Hasilnya masih kurang memuaskan juga.." sela Tao sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Luhan mengerucut bibirnya tak sependapat.

"Ah litotes…" Tao menoleh ke Luhan, lalu tawanya keluar dengan lepasnya.

"Litotes, majas yang perkataannya tidak sesuai dengan fakta untuk merendahkan diri.." lanjut Luhan sambil terus mengerucut bibirnya. Tao tertawa.

"Ya ampun! Aku bener-bener masih kurang kok. Bener deh!" Luhan menatap Tao dengan mata yang menyipit, menatap Tao sedikit tajam, terus menatap mata Tao.

Tao hanya tertawa melihat tingkah aneh teman barunya. Ia tidak menyangka, bisa mendapatkan teman seperti Luhan. Luhan pun demikian.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Tao membuat Luhan berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, dengan senyuman yang lebar ia menunjukkan kotak makan siangnya kepada Tao. "Wah…kotak makan siangnya…gede sekali!" lanjut Tao sambil menatap Luhan tak percaya. Sang pemilik kotak makan tertawa riang.

"Aku sengaja membawa yang gede supaya kita bisa makan bersama-sama!"

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali aku tidak bawa kotak makan siang hari ini!" pekik Tao bersemangat saat mendengar maksud Luhan membawa kotak makan siang sebesar itu. Luhan membuka kotak makan siangnya lalu memberikan sumpit kepada Tao.

"Ayo kita makan! Lupain dulu lukisanmu!" ajak Luhan membuat Tao mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan mereka pun makan bersama dengan canda tawa.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sejak tadi ada yang memerhatikan kedekatan mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak terima.

**Why? [2012]**

Kopi yang mengepul karena panas menghangatkan pipi Kris yang dingin karena hujan lagi-lagi menimpa Seoul. Di kantor yang sedikit berantakan dengan lembar-lembar serta buku para siswa ia duduk dengan menaikkan kakinya ke mejanya lalu meminum kopi hangatnya. Membuat tenggorokannya terasa hangat. Namun tidak dengan hatinya.

_"Karena…aku mencintai gege." _

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu melemparkan kopinya yang habis begitu saja. Tidak perduli dengan sisa-sisa kopi yang tumpah. Ia bingung. Ia frustasi sekarang.

"Kris-sshi.." Kris menoleh ke samping dimana seorang yeoja sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku mendengus sebal. Dia lagi.

Kris menurunkan kakinya dari mejanya lalu menatap yeoja didepannya seakan tatapannya mengatakan cepat-katakan-apa-yang-ingin-kau-katakan.

"Ini angket hasil matematika kelas saya.." Kris menerima angket dari yeoja didepannya lalu mengangguk pelan, setelah itu menoleh ke arah lain.

Yeoja yang baru saja memberi angket nilai kepada Kris menatap namja tampan didepannya dengan tatapan dingin. Namun, senyuman tetap ada di bibirnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Tao?" Kris menoleh ke yeoja yang masih ada disampingnya, menatap yeoja yang sedang tersenyum manis didepannya. Membuat perutnya seakan sakit dan ingin muntah ketika melihat senyum itu.

"Yah seperti itulah.."

"Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? Bukankah dia tetanggamu?" Kris menatap yeoja disampingnya yang sedang mengambil kursi lalu duduk disampingnya. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya lalu menoleh ke arah lain. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingat bocah itu. Bocah bermata panda yang selalu saja mengganggunya.

Kepalanya akan terasa sakit jika mengingat bocah itu—tidak, perkataan bocah itu.

"Aku rasa…semakin hari orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya semakin membuat ulah. Padahal, Tao adalah orang yang baik-baik." Kris menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar yeoja disampingnya membicarakan tentang Tao.

Kris tau, Tao adalah murid yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh murid disini. Dan bahkan ada beberapa guru yeoja yang tidak menyukainya juga. Hanya karena kasus seorang guru yang meninggal didepan apartment Tao.

Tidak, kasusnya bukan itu saja. Guru itu…juga pernah berhubungan intim dengan Tao.

Ah..lagi-lagi kepalanya penuh dengan bocah itu.

"Tapi aku bingung selama ini. Tao itu pandai wushu, kenapa ia tidak pernah melawan semua perkataan jelek teman-temannya. Padahal ia itu kuat.." lanjut yeoja itu sambil menyesap coklat panasnya. Kris hanya menunduk sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya berkali-kali.

Yeoja berambut brunette disamping Kris tersenyum melihat Kris yang kelihatannya frustasi. 'Pasti mereka berdua sekarang tidak dekat lagi' batin yeoja ini.

'Itu artinya, aku gampang melakukan balas dendamku kepada bocah pelacur itu'

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya malas sambil terus melihat pemandangan sekolahnya dari jendela kelas. Ia malas, malas mendengar guru matematika—Kris—didepannya sedang sibuk mengoceh sana-sini tentang Statistika. Bukan, ia bukan malas karena tidak bisa. Pelajaran ini sangat gampang untuknya. Hanya tinggal menambahkan banyaknya nilai lalu membagikan dengan banyaknya data untuk mencari mean, mencari nilai tengah untuk mencari median dan melihat nilai yang paling banyak muncul untuk modus. Terlalu mudah untuk seorang Tao.

Iya, mudah. Karena Kris sudah mengajarinya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tidak dekat lagi dengan namja itu.

_"I told you, I have no interest in kids." _

Tao menunduk sambil memegang dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya berada. Sakit, sakit sekali jika mengingat kalimat menyakitkan itu.

_Bug!_

Tao memegang kepalanya yang teramat sakit karena seseorang memukulnya dengan sebuah buku yang digulung, ia meringis kesakitan sambil menatap seseorang yang ada didepannya. Ah, orang itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, tuan Huang Zi Tao?" saat pertanyaan itu terlontarkan oleh bibir Kris, semua murid yang berada disana tertawa mendengar orang yang mereka benci dimarahi oleh guru tampan seperti Kris. Tao menatap orang didepannya dengan malas.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti tentang ini?" tanya Kris dengan wajah murkanya. Tao mengangguk dengan santai sambil menatap orang didepannya dengan malas.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan soal nomor 3. Cari meannya!" perintah Kris yang langsung membuat Tao berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ia mengambil spidol dari tangan Kris lalu mengerjakannya di papan tulis. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan spidol berwarna hitam kepada sang pemilik lalu kembali duduk dikursinya dengan santai. Kris menatap hasil kerja Tao dengan tatapan biasanya, lalu mengangguk melihat hasil kerja Tao yang benar semua.

"Baiklah, karena Tao sudah mengerti dan kalian juga sudah mengerti. Jadi minggu depan kalian tidak perlu bingung lagi dengan soal ujian nya..prepare from now!" suara kekecewaan langsung terdengar saat sang guru mengatakan 'ujian', Tao menatap Kris yang didepannya dengan tatapan dingin—tanpa ekspresi.

**Why? [2012]**

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berakhir mengeluarkan suaranya dengan girang. Semua murid mulai membereskan alat-alat belajar mereka lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan canda tawa yang tak ada habisnya. Tao menenteng tasnya lalu memegang buku sketsanya dengan kuat. 'Okay, hari pertama pulang tanpa Kris gege' batin Tao sambil mengangguk mantap lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Belum sampai gerbang sekolah, seorang namja manis—siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan—mendekatinya dengan senyuman riangnya.

"Tao! Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama!" seru Luhan dengan riang lalu merangkul tangan kiri Tao dengan erat. Tao tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan merangkul tangannya lalu mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua tidak mengobrol sama sekali. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya namja manis yang sedang merangkul tangan Tao mengeluarkan suara riangnya.

"Tao, maafkan aku.." Tao menatap temannya bingung. Luhan menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kamu dengan Kris Songsaengnim kemarin.." Tao menatap temannya tak percaya, sedangkan Luhan mulai ketakutan menunggu reaksi teman barunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum lembut muncul dari bibir Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Luhan menatap temannya tak percaya, Tao tersenyum lembut sambil mencubit hidung temannya. Membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Itu artinya mulai dari sekarang, aku bisa mengatakan semua gundahku kepada orang selain nenek ku.." Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao. Membuat Tao juga ikut tersenyum.

Mereka berdua kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Canda dan tawa sangat terasa diantara mereka berdua. Tao terus saja tertawa tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang memandangnya aneh, sedangkan Luhan terus menunjukkan sisi humornya dan sesekali ikut tertawa melihat Tao yang begitu menikmati leluconnya. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka, bisa merasakan hal bahagia seperti ini setelah telah merasakan pahitnya dikhianati dan di injak-injak harga diri mereka.

"Tao, sebenarnya umurmu berapa?" tanya Luhan sambil terus merangkul tangan Tao. Tao meghapus air mata di sudut matanya yang keluar karena keasikan tertawa.

"15…Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Tao, ia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tao menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau begitu kau adikku.." Tao menatap Luhan dengan tatapan cerah. Akhirnya ia punya teman yang lebih tua dibandingnya. Itu artinya, Luhan bisa memberi petunjuk kepadanya dengan sisi kedewasaannya. Tapi…..sebenarnya umurnya berapa?

"Wah! Umur gege memangnya berapa?" Luhan tersentak saat Tao memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gege'. "Karena gege lebih tua dibanding aku, jadi ya aku manggil gege pake 'gege'." Lanjut Tao saat melihat wajah kaget Luhan. Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, umur gege berapa?"

"Umurku…17 tahun."

"A-APA?!" teriak Tao tak percaya sambil menatap Luhan yang menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" sembur Luhan akhirnya membuat Tao mendengus sebal.

"17 tahun..ge? tapi..wajahmu tidak cocok dengan umurmu!" Luhan mendengus sebal sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telinganya. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Semua orang bilang begitu kepadaku.." ucap Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku itu telat masuk sekolah, jadi yang seharusnya aku anak SMA ya masih anak SMP.." lanjut Luhan yang direspon anggukan oleh Tao.

"Dan soal wajahku…salahkan almarhum Ibu ku yang terlalu cantik dan manis.." Tao tertawa membuat Luhan semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah iya, rumah gege di—"

"Xiao Lu!" Luhan yang berada di samping Tao terkaget saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, begitu juga dengan Tao. Seseorang berambut blonde dengan tatapan seperti orang mengantuk menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi seakan marah lalu mencubit pipi namja manis disamping Tao dengan sebal.

"Sudah ku tunggu kau sejak tadi, kau malah asik-asikan bercanda dengan temanmu!" seru namja yang lebih tinggi dibanding Luhan sambil terus mencubit pipi Luhan, Luhan meringis kesakitkan sedangkan Tao tidak tau harus menyelamatkan temannya atau diam saja.

"Maaf, Sehunnie! Sakit!" pekik Luhan sambil melepaskan jari tangan namja yang ia panggil 'Sehunnie' lalu mengelus pipinya yang malang. Membuat Tao semakin bingung, siapakah namja yang tadi mencubit pipi temannya ini?

"Eoh! Temannya Luhan? Perkenalkan aku namjachingunya!" sapa namja didepan Luhan yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Tao. Tao yang tadi sibuk melamun dan berfikir keras siapa namja didepan Luhan itu akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap namjachingu Luhan dengan wajah cerahnya. Tao membungkukkan badannya.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao.."

"Namaku Oh Sehun!" namja bernama Sehun itu menjabat tangan Tao lalu saling bersalaman. Senyum coolnya ia tampilkan didepan Tao membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang(?) terpesona dengan senyuman cool itu saat tidak sengaja melihat senyuman Sehun. "Jadi ini teman barumu yang belakangan ini sering kamu ceritain sama aku, baby?" Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat sambil menatap namjachingunya dengan wajah cerianya. Membuat Sehun gemas dan menepuk kepala namjachingunya dengan lembut.

"Kau sangat tampan dari yang kuduga! Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pacar, Tao?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan murkanya. Membuat Sehun tertawa "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, sayang~ tidak boleh?" Luhan mengerucut yang hanya direspon tawa oleh Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Belum punya, Sehun-sshi.." Sehun menatap Tao tak percaya.

"Masa' iya? Kau itu tampan, Tao. Kenapa tidak cari saja?" Tao tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak enak. Karena pertanyaan namjachingunya itu tanpa sengaja membuat Tao mengingat Kris, gurunya.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie. Jangan tanya pertanyaan seperti itu kepada Tao!" cegah Luhan sambil menarik-narik tangan Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa baby? Kan aku.."

"Aku sudah mencari calonnya. Tapi, orang itu tak kunjung membalas cintaku.." potong Tao akhirnya membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak enak hati sedangkan Sehun ber'oh' ria.

"Semua itu ada prosesnya, Tao. Aku yakin, orang itu pasti akan membalas cintamu." Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Memang, semua itu ada prosesnya. Tapi, mau sampai kapan Tao menunggu sosok Kris? Ia sudah capek menunggu namja itu.

**Why? [2012]**

Matanya menatap sebuah pemandangan menyesakkan dengan tatapan kosong, hatinya yang sudah dilukai berkali-kali kini kembali digores dengan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa sudah tidak terasa lagi. Apa karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan luka ini?

"Hari ini hyung nginap di apartmentku lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau bisa mulai hari ini aku tinggal disana!"

"Ah jangan begitu! Nanti adikmu bagaimana?"

"Eh, Kris?" namja berambut merah kehitaman menatap Kris dengan terkejut lalu senyuman manis layaknya angel menghiasi bibirnya.

Kris tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman partnernya, lalu mendekati Suho—nama namja dengan senyum angel—dan seorang namja yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Suho sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk, Lay. Kris menatap namja yang menunduk itu dengan tatapan kosong lalu menoleh ke Suho yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hari ini ada rapat tidak?" Suho memangku dagunya sambil berfikir. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat.."

"Ada tapinya!" Kris mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan temannya lalu segala tenaganya hilang begitu saja. "Karena sebentar lagi pergantian semester, sebelum libur panjang ini berakhir kita rapat soal pembagian jadwal mata pelajaran.."

"dan soal ujian yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi, kau kutetapkan menjadi panitia ujian kali ini.." Kris menghela nafas dengan malas dan badannya yang tadi tegap bak prajurit langsung merosot kebawah. Okay itu berlebihan..

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kris dengan wajah malasnya membuat Suho tertawa. Lay yang tadinya berada di pangkuan Suho kini sudah duduk disebuah sofa yang tidak jauh dari meja Suho.

"Karena kau dapat dipercaya~ itu alasanku.." Kris terdiam mendengar pernyataan Suho. Temannya sejak TK ini masih saja percaya padanya, padahal ia sudah mengecewakan sosok dengan wajah layaknya angel ini.

"dan kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku!" Kau salah, Suho. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu..

Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?

Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho ini adalah seorang guru sastra dan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari pemilik sekolah untuk menjadi sekertaris kepala sekolah dan mengurusi setiap mata pelajaran semua murid. Dia juga teman dari Kris. teman satu-satunya disini.

Sedangkan namja yang tadi ada dipangkuan Suho adalah Lay. Lay bekerja sebagai guru di playgroup yang tak jauh dari SMA ini. Dia adalah kekasih Suho—ah tidak, tunangan Suho. Lay adalah sosok yang membuat seorang Kris rela sakit hati demi mendapatkan cintanya yang tidak akan diberi sekecil apapun oleh Lay.

"Karena selama 3 hari ini kalian libur, lakukanlah waktu kalian untuk beristirahat.." Lay yang tadi duduk disofa berdiri sambil membawa secangkir kopi hangat lalu memberikannya kepada Kris dan tunangannya, Suho. Kris menerima secangkir kopi itu dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

Lay mendekati Suho yang sedang meminum kopi pemberian tunangannya dengan senyum yang senantiasa berada di bibirnya sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada Lay. Membuat Lay tertawa sambil mencubit pipi tunangan dengan tawa riangnya. Kris yang masih berada di depan mereka hanya diam tak bergeming. Tak ikut bahagia dengan skinship mereka.

"Ah iya, undangannya sebentar lagi selesai. Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan menerima undangan dariku!" Suho tersenyum lebar sambil terus mencubit pipi Lay yang mulai memerah karena dicubit terus. Lalu Suho melepaskan jarinya dari pipi namja-nya lalu mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut.

"Sakit tau!" Lay memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memalingkan muka. Suho hanya tertawa melihat reaksi tunangannya.

Mereka berdua memang selalu menghumbar kemesraan tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Membuat Kris yang didepan mereka semakin sakit melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang.." Kris pamit sambil tersenyum tipis kepada dua sejoli yang masih menghamburkan kemesraan lalu berlalu dari ruangan itu dengan tatapan Lay yang seakan tak peduli.

**Why? [2012]**

Tao menguap dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, capek sekali harus menunggu orang yang menyebalkan seperti Kris. tunggu…..kenapa ia menunggunya? Tao memukul kepalanya dengan gepalan tangan kananya sambil menyebut dirinya bodoh. 'Kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau sekarang aku tidak dekat dengannya lagi!' batin Tao sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi malam. Ia menghela nafas malas sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Ia kesepian.

"Apa aku harus menelfon Luhan ge dan memintanya menemaniku hari ini?" tanya Tao sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya tetap setia menatap bintang-bintang disana. Seakan sedang sibuk membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan dengan sang penerang malam.

"Ah iya ya, aku saja tidak punya nomornya…" Tao tertawa kecil dengan pernyataannya. 'Bodoh sekali aku hari ini' batinnya lagi.

"Apa perlu aku ke rumahnya kali ini? Tapi, jika aku ke rumahnya harga diriku akan hancur lagi berkeping-keping setelah sudah ku lem semua kepingan itu…." Tao menghembuskan nafasnya sambil terus menatap lagit yang indah didepan pintu apartmentnya. Sekarang, semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu itu ada rasa menyesal yang makin lama makin timbul di batin Tao.

Menyesal karena menyukai sosok Kris.

Kenapa?

Coba deh pikir, kalau Tao tidak menyukai sosok Kris, Kris tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya lagi secara tidak langsung. Menyuruhnya untuk jangan mampir ke rumahnya lagi.

Ah….gundah hati Tao~

"Hiperbola sekali kau.." Tao menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengatai dirinya berlebihan sambil menatap dengan tatapan terganggu, dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris yang sangat dekat dengannya. Membuatnya kaget dan mundur selangkah dengan refleks.

"A-ah So-songsaengnim…" Tao membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada yang lebih tua lalu mendekati pintu apartmentnya dan membukanya. Lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu didepannya dan masuk ke dalam. Membuat Kris terkaget dengan reaksi Tao dan langsung memukul dan menendang pintu Tao sambil terus meneriaki nama pemilik bermata panda itu.

"Tao! Huang Zi Tao! Buka pintunya!"

"ANI!"

"Buka pintunya! Ini perintah dari gurumu!"

"Sudah ku buka! Puas?" Tao membuka pintunya sambil menatap Kris dengan wajah murkanya. Membuat Kris tercengang dengan sifat Tao yang tidak biasanya lalu matanya tak sengaja menangkap air mata yang jatuh dari mata panda itu.

"T-tao…..YHA! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU DI DEPAN GURUMU!"

Tao terkaget mendengar amukan dari guru didepannya, membuat rasa keberaniannya yang tadi meledak-ledak langsung ciut. Kenapa? Coba saja lihat wajah tua yang sedang murka itu. Tidak bisa melihatnya? Bayangkan sendiri.

"Kau kenapa hah?!" tanya Kris dengan wajah amuknya. Air mata Tao langsung terasa tersendak di matanya.

"K-kau bilang tidak usah dekat-dekat denganmu lagi! yasudah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam saja saat kau datang." Jawab Tao dengan polosnya sambil menyeka sisa air matanya yang tersangkut di pipinya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau tidak boleh dekat denganku lagi!" elak Kris sambil menatap Tao sebal. Apa? Sekarang Kris membuat keberanian Tao untuk mengumpat dengan kata-kata mutiara di depan gurunya ini semakin mengembang(?).

"Kau bilang jangan datang ke rumahmu lagi. secara tidak langsung, kau menyuruhku untuk tidak dekat denganmu lagi!"

"Aku hanya melarangmu datang ke rumahmu!"

"Tapi tatapanmu saat itu seperti mengatakan kalau-bisa-jangan-pernah-dekat-denganku-lagi!"

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau kira aku tak tau? Aku tau aku masih kecil, masih **bocah**! Tapi aku tau semua tatapan orang di sekitarku! **Termasuk tatapanmu**! Tatapan dinginmu yang menyesakkan! Tatapan dinginmu yang penuh ketidaknyamanan ketika aku dekat-dekat dengamu! Aku tau kau tidak suka di ganggu olehku! **Mengaku saja**!"

"Lagi pula siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan **orang kotor sepertiku**, kan? Iya kan? BENAR KAN?!" Kris tercengang mendengar teriakan dari sosok manis seperti Tao. Sosok polos seperti namja didepannya ini. Ada apa dengannya? Siapa yang membuatnya penuh emosi seperti ini?

Ah bodoh kau Kris, tentu saja dirimu.

Tao melebarkan matanya ketika melihat reaksi Kris yang kaget dengan semua amukannya. Membuat Tao gelagapan dan merasa bersalah. Tunggu….kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah?

"Le-lebih baik. Songsaengnim urusi saja Lay gege. Re-rebut dia sekarang, ja-jangan biarkan ia d-di ambil o-orang lain.." Tao kembali menutup pintunya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dengan derasnya.

'Sekarang, menyerah adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk sosok sepertiku' batin Tao sambil menangis dalam diam sambil menyender pada pintu apartment. Tao merosotkan badannya ke lantai dengan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi, masa bodoh dengan Kris yang mendengar isakan tangisnya yang sangat keras.

"BODOH! AKU BODOH!" teriak Tao sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi dengan air mata yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenapa aku harus berteriak didepannya? Kenapa emosiku harus meluap seperti tadi? Begitu-gitu ia itu guru sekolahku! Bodoh kau Tao!

Tao yakin, besok pasti ia akan terkena batunya setelah mengumpat didepan gurunya sendiri.

_Drrrtttt!_

Kantong jeans Tao bergetar membuatnya mengambil sebuah handphone yang mengeluarkan suara bahwa sebuah pesan telah masuk. Ia membaca pesan itu lalu dengan segera keluar dari rumah. Tak perduli dengan Kris yang masih didepan pintunya dengan rambut yang beracak-acak berantakan. Dengan cepat Tao menerobos badan Kris lalu pergi menuju tempat tujuannya.

Kris menatap kepergian Tao dengan wajah kacaunya, lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat handphone Tao yang jatuh tepat di depannya. Tangannya meraih benda persegi panjang itu.

_From : xxx_

_Tao, ini aku perawat di rumah sakit tempat nenekmu di rawat. _

_Nenekmu baru saja tersadar dari koma-nya sejam yang lalu, ku harap kau datang ke rumah sakit segera. Terima kasih.._

Kris menatap pesan itu dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget, dengan segera Kris pergi menuju rumah sakit—tak lupa dengan menutup pintu apartment Tao—tempat dimana nenek Tao dirawat.

**Why? [2012]**

Kris menatap Tao yang tertidur dengan kepala yang menyandar ke paha neneknya dengan posisi duduk. Tao baru saja tertidur setelah sejam yang lalu menyuruh Kris untuk tidak masuk ke ruang rawat neneknya. Kris terus menatap namja yang tertidur itu dengan tatapan sendu. Nenek Tao yang sudah tersadar dari koma-nya tersenyum melihat Kris.

"Tao membicarakanmu sejam yang lalu.." Kris menatap nenek Tao. Nenek Tao tersenyum.

"Ia bilang, kalau engkau adalah penyemangatnya saat aku tidak bisa menemaninya." Kris tersenyum tipis sambil menunduk, menatap Tao yang tertidur sekali lagi.

"Aku…berterima kasih kepadamu, Kris-sshi." Kris menatap nenek Tao yang tersenyum dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya, wajah pucat itu menampilkan senyum manis dengan keriput disetiap sudut bibirnya.

"Tao sudah ditinggal oleh anak-ku untuk kebahagiaan yang lain dan sekarang aku malah sakit-sakitan. Aku yakin Tao merasa sangat kesepian ketika aku sakit…" Kris menunduk. Rasa bersalah langsung muncul, betapa bodohnya aku menyakiti sosok polos dan kesepian seperti Tao.

"..aku harap, kau terus menemaninya dan menjaganya jika aku tak bisa bernafas lagi. sekalipun memakai selang oksigen seperti ini.." Nenek Tao menunjuk selan oksigen di hidungnya dengan senyumannya. Membuat Kris ikut tersenyum.

"Akan ku usahakan.."

"Eunnghh nenek~" Kris menatap Tao yang mengigau dengan tangan kanan yang memeluk kaki neneknya, membuat neneknya tertawa dengan bibir yang pucat. "Sebenarnya Tao kurang apa nek—emmm?" lanjut Tao sang pangeran tidur(?).

"Tao…..pandai ngelukis, Tao tampan dan imut lagi…..ta-tapi—emm—kenapa….Kris-ge tidak kunjung membalas cintaku nek?"

"Dia…euumm…selalu saja menganggapku bocah. P-padahal yg bocah sebenarnya itu dia…kenapa nek? Karena…ia bo-bodoh, karena ia menyukai seseorang ya-yang sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain…"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

****Di tunggu review-nya! Jangan jadi silent readers please~ 'u'


	3. Chapter 3

Why? [Chapter 3]

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao and Wu Yi Fan. Tao and Kris.  
Genre : Angst, Romance.  
Inspired by : Abiru Junjo comic.  
A/N :

Halo semua! Widi balik dengan ff gajenya *randomdance*  
Widi cuma mau bilang..sebentar lagi kan mau TO nih. Jadi...  
Widi gak yakin untuk chapter selanjutnya bisa dilanjutin dengan cepat atau enggak. Soalnya Widi udah kelas 9 dan harus fokus ke TO dan UN.  
Jadi maaf banget bagi yang demen ama ff ini...tpi kyknya gak ada yg demen ye lol.  
Bisa kan nungguin lanjutan ff ini dengan waktu yg bisa dibilang cukup lama? :D

Baiklah, aku bakal bales review yang terlihat sangat penting.  
Bukan berarti yang gak aku balas gak penting ya, semua review kalian penting kok, percaya deh sama Widi yang unyu ini lol :

**halliypanda** : Pasti aku tambahin, Insya Allah ^^

**LeeAn **: Boleh banget ()/ Widi boleh minta link fpnya? :D Tapi jangan lupa ya sisipkan link ff yang asli. ^^

**Guest** : Boleh banget! Minta linknya juga, boleh? :D jangan lupa ya sisipkan link ff yang asli. ^^

**Shin Min Hwa **: Ini udah di update kok ^^

**Taosefti **: Jangan nangis lagi dong, nih ku kasih tambahan biar makin nangis(?) #widijaat

**peacocktao** : ini udah dilanjutin secepat kilat yang menyambar cintamu kepadaku(?)

**Numpangbaca** : sbenarnya Widi sengaja bikinin alur yang cepet, biar greget yang baca terus gebukin Widi deh...eh.

Sip! Makasih yang udah nge-review chapter yang kedua dan yang kepertama. ^^

Oke, selamat membacaaa~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Senyum Tao melebar, tentu saja karena hari ini nenek-nya sudah siuman dari koma-nya dan sedang menjalankan pemulihan di bagian jantungnya. Akhirnya, kebahagiaan-nya yang sempat menghilang kini kembali lagi.

"Nenek! Apa kabar?" Nenek Tao menoleh ke cucu-nya yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya dengan sebuah kotak makan di kedua tangannya.

"Seperti yang cucu-ku lihat, nenek baik-baik saja.." jawab sang nenek dengan suara yang masih terdengar lirih. Nenek Tao memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya, tetapi sang nenek masih tetap menunjukkan air muka-nya yang selalu mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Tao mengangguk dengan cepat lalu duduk disamping tempat tidur nenek-nya selama di rumah sakit.

"Hari ini aku buat masakan yang enak loh nek!" Nenek Tao tersenyum melihat senyum ceria cucu-nya yang sangat ia rindukan selama ia koma. Tao pun juga merindukan senyum sang nenek yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Tao membuka kotak makan di tangannya, lalu muncullah dua ekor panda—tentu saja bukan panda beneran—yang tersenyum dengan bunderan pink di bagian pipinya.

"Ini namanya _Kyaraben_, nek!" seru Tao dengan semangat. Membuat nenek Tao tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ini masakan Jepang loh nek! Biasanya, _Kyaraben_ itu selalu berbentuk tokoh kartun, bunga, atau yang lainnya! Tapi, tentu saja ini bisa dimakan! Biasanya…." Nenek Tao terus tersenyum mendengar celotehan demi celotehan cucu-nya, sesekali nenek Tao menjawab pertanyaan sang cucu dengan senyum yang senantiasa menghiasi bibirnya. Ia senang bisa melihat senyum cucu-nya lagi.

"Ayo nek! Kita makan sama-sama!" ajak Tao sambil mengambil sumpit lalu mengambil sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita kecil. Membuat nenek Tao tertawa melihatnya, tentu saja dengan suara yang masih terdengar lirih.

"Jadi, cucu-ku membuat ini semua? Aduh, gurita ini lucu sekali…" Tao mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja aku yang buat, nek!"

"Ah..jadi tidak tega memakannya.." Tao tertawa mendengar penuturan neneknya. Sang nenek ikut tertawa pula. Tao pun menyuapi si gurita kecil ke mulut sang nenek. Sang nenek menggigitnya dengan lahap lalu sambil bergumam kecil "Maafkan nenek, gurita.." membuat Tao tertawa mendengarnya.

Tao pun ikut memakan _Kyaraben _buatannya.

"Tao?"

"Iya nek?"

"Bukannya _Kyaraben _itu biasanya dibuat oleh seorang ibu yang ingin memberikan bekal kepada anaknya?" Tao menoleh ke nenek-nya yang tadi sibuk menunduk sambil memakan bagian demi bagian panda— —lalu terdiam sesaat.

_Kyaraben…_

_Ibu.._

_Bekal makan siang untuk anaknya.._

Benar juga ya.

Tao terdiam, tak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Aku hanya ingin saja.." jawab Tao akhirnya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, namun pikirannya lari dari _Kyaraben _dan neneknya. Melainkan..

Otaknya memutar balikkan pikiran kepada sosok perempuan yang cantik dan mirip sepertinya, ibunya.

"..tapi nek, tidak semua ibu membuatkan _Kyaraben _untuk anak-anaknya!" _Seperti aku_, batin Tao.

"_Kyaraben _itu dibuat dengan cinta untuk orang yang dicintai. Seperti aku membuatkan _Kyaraben_ untuk nenek, karena aku cinta dan saaayang sama nenek!" Senang, terharu. Itulah yang nenek Tao rasakan sekarang.

Tanpa terasa, air mata jatuh dari mata yang dihiasi keriput demi keriput karena usia-nya.

"Kalau begitu, doakan nenekmu cepat sembuh, oke? Supaya nenek bisa membuatkan _Krayaben _untuk cucu nenek yang nenek sayangi ini.." air mata-nya kembali jatuh saat Tao tersenyum dengan bibir begetar, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Seakan tak ingin berpisah dengan sosok layaknya malaikat di dekapannya.

.

Tao mengambil ranselnya dengan wajah cemberut lalu mendekati neneknya yang sedang tersenyum senang setelah mengingatkan Tao kalau malam sudah tiba.

"Aku mau tidur disini saja!" seru Tao sambil mengerucut sebal. Ia sangat rindu dengan neneknya, ia ingin waktunya terbuang hanya untuk bersama nenek.

"Tidak boleh, Tao. Jaga rumah saja ya? Apalagi tadi kamu bolos sekolah lagi…" Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau dirumah! Aku mau bersama nenek saja!" pekik Tao membuat sang nenek tersenyum. _Dasar bawel_, batin si nenek.

"Kamu jaga rumah saja ya…" ucap si nenek dengan senyum yang masih senantiasa di bibirnya, Tao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ma—"

"Ayo kita pulang.."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau pu—Songsaengnim?" Tao menatap tak percaya orang yang ada di belakangnya, Kris.

Tao terdiam melihat sosok yang ia hindari belakangan ini ada di hadapannya sekarang. untuk apa dia kesini?

"Ngapain Songsaengnim kesini?" tanya Tao dengan judesnya.

"Tao!" pekik sang nenek sambil mencubit pinggang Tao dengan keras.

"AW!"

"Yang sopan sama gurumu!"

Kris tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menahan tawanya—melihat Tao meringis kesakitan karena dicubit oleh neneknya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang sebuah keranjang dengan buah-buahan disana ia sodorkan kepada Tao yang mendengus sebal sambil mengelus pinggangnya.

"Ini untuk nenek.." ucap Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat. Sang nenek tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih banyak, maaf merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak masalah kok nek, aku dengan senang hati memberinya kepada nenek.."

Senyum sang nenek semakin merekah mendengar tutur kata namja tinggi didepannya. Kris sangat baik, walau katanya—Tao—ia sangat cuek dan tidak perduli-an, lalu ia juga sangat tampan dengan rambut blonde dan bentuk wajahnya yang tegas. Pantas saja cucu-nya menyukai sosok namja tampan ini. Tapi, kenapa tatapan Tao seperti itu kapadanya hari ini?

"Kenapa tadi kamu tidak masuk?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao yang menatapnya tajam.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Tao!"

"Iya, iyaa~. Baiklah nek, aku pulang ya! Jangan lupa minum obatnya nek!" Tao mendekati si nenek yang menatapnya tajam karena lagi-lagi Tao tak berlaku sopan kepada gurunya sendiri. _Apa peduli aku padanya_, batin Tao.

Tao mengecup pelan dahi neneknya dengan lama lalu mencium kedua pipi neneknya. Dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirnya, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi sang nenek lalu pergi keluar rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang masih berada di ruang dimana nenek Tao beristirahat disana.

Kris menghela nafasnya frustasi. _Sebenarnya salahku itu apa_, batin Kris.

"emmm..sebaiknya, aku menyusul Tao.." nenek Tao mengangguk sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangan kanannya menyuruh Kris pulang. Kris membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari rumah sakit menyusul Tao.

Setelah Kris sudah berada di luar ruang nenek Tao dirawat, ia mendengus sebal sambil menatap punggung Tao yang jauh disana.

"Bocah itu…nyusahin." Repet(?) Kris sambil menggeram gemas(?) dengan kedua telapak tangan yang semakin ia kepalkan.

"Dasar manja.." repetnya lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari punggung Tao yang semakin jauh. Lalu ia kembali menatap punggung bocah didepannya dengan senyuman yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Lucu…"

**Why? [2012]**

Di pagi yang cerah dengan embun-embun pagi yang masih membasahi bumi, dengan baju tidur yang lengkap Tao menguap sambil memandangi pagi yang indah di depan pintu apartmentnya. Sudah lama ia tidak menikmati embun pagi setelah kejadian yang membuatnya dijauhi, disakiti, di injak-injak harga dirinya.

Tao menghembus nafasnya lalu mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Hari ini hari minggu bukan?

"Yah, tidak bisa bertemu Luhan ge.." Tao menampilkan wajah malasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadanya.." gumam Tao sambil menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin di pagi hari yang membuatnya semakin tenang dan merasa damai. Pagi ini, ia menyukai pagi ini.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan dahi yang mengeryit berusaha menghilangkan salah satu ingatannya namun tak berhasil. Kejadian tadi malam itu, membuatnya susah tidur karena dikepala-nya tersimpan kata-kata benci disana. Membuat matanya yang sudah hitam semakin hitam karena susah tidur.

Asal kalian tahu, Tao itu sebenarnya gampang tidur. Kalau memang tidur telat pun, ia akan tidur dengan pulas dan fresh di pagi harinya. Tapi kali ini beda, gara-gara guru menyebalkan itu ia harus meratapi kantung matanya yang semakin hitam dari asalnya(?). Dan karena guru itupun, ia sekarang menyimpan sebuah dendam kesumat yang entah kapan habisnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!" teriak Tao sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu meninju-ninju angin yang membuat tubuhnya dingin. Dengan mata yang tertutup ia berandai Kris berada di depannya dan wajahnya bonyok karena hasil lukisan bogem mentahnya.

_Puk!_

Sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam dan terlihat besar melayang dan mengenai kepala dengan rambut hitam alami Tao. Membuat Tao meringis kesakitan dan menoleh dengan bogem mentah yang siap melukis wajah siapapun yang melempar sepatunya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah menyeramkannya, seorang namja berambut pirang menatapnya dengan mata yang merem-melek dan bibir yang mengumpat dengan suara yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh telinga Tao.

"Kau bocah! Gara-gara kau, tidurku terganggu!" teriak namja berambut pirang yang tak lain tak bukan Kris. Tao melonggarkan kedua tangannya yang rencana-nya akan melukis wajah siapa saja dengan warna biru meng-ungu dan merah berdarah. Tao menatap guru didepannya dengan tatapan tak peduli namun ada rasa takut yang menjalar di pikirannya.

_Bagaimana ini? Pasti aku akan dihukum di sekolah!_

_Kalau aku di hukum, orang-orang itu akan menertawaiku pasti!_

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Apa aku kabur saja seperti kemarin-kemarin?_

_Tapi aku tak ingin dikatain pengecut oleh guru menyebalkan ini!_

Pemikiran demi pemikiran muncul dengan abstrak di otaknya. Membuatnya bingung dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, tak peduli dengan Kris yang masih berada di depannya dengan rasa kantuk yang menjadi-jadi karena bocah di depannya diam saja sejak tadi.

Kris menggeram lalu mengambil sepatu-nya.

"Sekali lagi kau bising, ku lempar kau dari lantai ini!" ancam Kris sambil masuk ke apartmentnya lalu melanjutkan ritualnya setiap hari—libur, tidur.

Setelah guru tua itu sudah masuk ke apartmentnya, Tao mengumpat kesal dengan bibir yang ia gerakkan terus, lalu mengulangi perkataan demi perkataan Kris.

"Ku lempar kau dari lantai ini~" ulang Tao dengan suara yang ia buat seperti suara anak kecil lalu mengulangi lagi dengan suara seperti kakek-kakek sesuai dengan wajah Kris yang tua.

"Kau bocah~ gara-gara kauu, tidurku terganguuu~" ledek Tao lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya lalu mendengus sebal.

"Ku bilang Songsaengnim ya!" seru seseorang membuat Tao terkaget dan menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya menangkap namja manis yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya dengan riang.

"Luhan ge!"

.

"Kau tau tidak, gara-gara kau aku kesepian! Bosan! Tidak tau mau bagaimana! Kau ini! Lain kali kalau kau tidak bisa masuk kabarin aku! Kau membuatku khawatir! Kau.." Tao menompang dagunya sambil menatap meja dibawahnya dengan malas, dengan gamblang(?) Tao menguap saat Luhan tengah sibuk merepet sana-sini.

"Tao, kau tidak memperhatikan gege-mu!" pekik Luhan akhirnya sambil menyentil jidat Tao dengan poni-nya yang berantakan. Membuat Tao meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus jidatnya yang malang. "Sakit, gee!"

"Siapa suruh kau tidak memperhatikanku?! Kau membuatku khawatir, tau! Seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf Luhan ge.." Tao menundukkan kepala-nya berkali-kali sambil menatap gege-nya, memastikan Luhan percaya bahwa permintaan maafnya bukan main-main.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah, ia memang tak pernah sanggup memarahi Tao lebih lanjut.

"Jadi ceritakan kepadaku mengapa kau tidak masuk kemarin."

Tao pun menceritakan semua-nya kepada temannya sekaligus gege-nya, Luhan. Menceritakan tentang neneknya dengan mata yang memerah menahan air mata. Lalu menceritakan keadaannya setelah ia memutuskan untuk membuang Kris jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya. Mengingat nama itu membuatnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata untuk namja tua itu.

Luhan mengelus-elus punggung Tao selama teman barunya itu menangis, ia tidak percaya dibalik sisi ceria-nya selama ini menyimpan sebuah kenangan yang pahit. Tentang neneknya, tentang keluarganya, Luhan tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya kalau Tao mengalami pahitnya di tinggal orang tua hanya karena satu hal yang tidak beralasan. Tao menangis karena ibu-nya memilih kebahagiaan lain, sedangkan Luhan meninggalkan ayahnya demi kebahagiaan lain. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah kepada ayahnya yang sekarang sudah tiada.

Dan soal guru galak itu…Luhan masih tidak bisa percaya. Tao itu manis, baik, pintar, pandai wushu, dan tampan. Tapi kenapa sosok guru itu tidak menyukai namja sempurna seperti Tao?

Kalau Luhan jadi seme, mungkin Luhan akan memacari Tao tanpa perduli Tao menyukainya atau tidak…ehmaaf. Dan tidak akan bersifat dingin seperti guru galak itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Nenekmu pasti baik-baik saja kalau kamu tidak ber-negativ thinking. Doakan terus nenekmu, dan kalau memang suatu saat ia dipanggil Tuhan, cintailah ia selama masih ada kesempatan.." Tao segugukan sambil menatap gege-nya yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Dan Kris Songsaengnim…ia hanya belum menyadari perasaannya saja, atau…ia buta?" Tao tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air matanya. Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tersenyumlah lagi. Masih ada gege yang akan selalu bersama kamu, kok.."

Tao menganggukkan kepala-nya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu orang sebaik Luhan.

**.**

_2 minggu lagi._

Kris menatap undangan berwarna putih tulang dengan pita berwarna pink di tangannya. Matanya terus menatap undangan itu dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk.

Di undangan tersebut tercetak jelas nama asli temannya lalu dibawahnya terdapat nama seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Kris tertawa renyah. Meledek dirinya sendiri. _Jadi ini hasil dari mempertahankan cinta sendiri? _Batin Kris sambil tertawa melihat undangan ditangannya. Miris.

Sudah susah payah ia merebut cinta-nya kembali, tapi ini hasilnya?

Kris tertawa diselingi dengan air mata yang entah kapan jatuhnya. Tangannya mengepal keras dengan undangan yang remuk di tangannya, menampakkan urat-uratnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya sudah tau kalau Kris sedang tidak mood hari ini.

"Aku bodoh.."

"aahahahaha..aku bodoh."

Gumaman demi gumaman terlontar dari bibir kissable Kris. Dia memang bodoh. Selalu membiarkan ego-nya menang. Dan sekarang, ia telan semua penyesalannya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Kris menengadah kepala-nya ke pintu. Siapa sih yang bertamu di pagi hari seperti ini?!

"Ya, sebentar!" sahut Kris sambil mengusap mendekati wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya yang berantakan karena air mata-nya lalu ia menatap wajahnya di cermin. Sebuah hembusan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kris. setelah itu ia mendekati pintu dan membuka pintunya.

Kris mendengus sebal kepada orang yang menjadi tamu-nya pagi ini.

"Annyeong, Songsaengnim!" sapa namja manis di depannya dengan senyum dan matanya yang menyipit, tersirat sebuah keceriaan disana. Namun, Kris membalasnya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Apa?" namja manis itu mendengus sebal melihat sifat guru-nya. _Mau sampai kapan guru tua itu bersikap seperti ini? _pikir Luhan—si namja manis.

"Aku menganggu Songsaengnim tidak?" tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati, Kris mengangguk dengan mantap lalu menjawab.

"Sangat menganggu.." Luhan kembali mendengus sebal melihat guru tua di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa bantu Luhan tidak?" tanya-nya sambil tersenyum manis kepada guru matematika-nya yang masih ia sopani(?).

"Menyangkut pelajaran?" tanya Kris balik dengan tatapan malasnya. Inilah kebiasaan Kris kepada murid-muridnya. Jika muridnya ingin meminta tolong padanya, ia akan menolong murid itu dengan senang hati. Tapi, permintaan tolong itu harus bersangkut paut dengan pelajaran.

Luhan mendengus sebal untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Luhan dengan semangat. Kris mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggulah disini..kalau mau."

Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap lalu masuk ke kamar apartment guru-nya yang…berantakan. Luhan menganga lebar melihat situasi pasca gempa di kediaman guru-nya ini. Kris yang tak peduli dengan tatapan Luhan akan keadaan kamar apartmentnya mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menyegarkan badan dengan mandi hampir setengah jam, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Luhan yang menunduk, menutup matanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanan-nya menyuruh guru-nya memakai baju.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengusirmu, ini tempatku!"

"Tapi Songsaengnim, kau belum pakai baju! Pakai bajumu!"

"Kita ini sama-sama namja. Kenapa kau seperti itu?!"

"Pakai baju-mu, Songsaengnim!" pekik Luhan yang menghasilkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Luhan hasil dari tangan besar Kris.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak, bisa kan?" Kris beranjak meninggalkan Luhan menuju kamarnya dengan terkikik.

_Ah, sudah lama tidak tertawa seperti ini, _batin Kris.

Setelah memakai baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Kris keluar dari kamarnya lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memainkan rubik yang entah dari mana asalnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku!" peritah Kris setelah melihat rubik yang Luhan pegang dengan baik-baik. Luhan mendengus sebal lalu meletakkan rubik yang ia dapat dari kolong meja di dekatnya yang belum selesai, lalu berdiri sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seru Luhan sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, dengan cepat Kris menghentikan langkah namja riang itu.

"Katanya menyangkut pelajaran! Kenapa keluar?"

"Ya…kita menyelesaikan 'pelajaran' itu di luar!" jawab Luhan dengan semangatnya. Kris menatap anak murid didepannya dengan curiga. _Pasti ada sesuatu nih, _batin Kris.

"Jadi nanti kita bisa menikmati indahnya alam sambil belajar, bukankah itu bagus?" ucap Luhan sambil membuka pintu lalu menghampiri Tao yang sedang termenung di depan pintu kamar apartmentnya.

"Ayo Tao, kita pergi!" ajak Luhan sambil memegang bahu Tao, Tao menatap Kris yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tao membungkukkan badannya seraya berkata.

"Annyeong, Songsaengnim.."

**Why? [2012]**

Tao tidak percaya. Namja disamping temannya—Luhan—adalah guru-nya yang tua dan menyebalkan. Kenapa? Lihatlah penampilannya!

Guru tua itu memakai baju dengan gambar macan—atau cheetah?—dengan lengan pendek lalu memakai jaket baseball berwarna hitam-merah, lalu ia juga memakai celana jeans yang lumayan ketat. Ah, tak lupa dengan poni-nya yang panjang dan tak ia ikat. Membuatnya semakin keren dan tidak terlihat kalau sebenarnya dia itu tua.

Tao menelan ludahnya dengan kasar sambil menundukkan kepalanya, melihatnya dari belakang saja ia sudah terlihat keren dan…seksi. Membuat pipi Tao panas dan muncul semburat merah yang lucu.

_Ingat Tao, kau membencinya sekarang! _batin Tao sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kasar.

Luhan yang melihat temannya bersikap dengan sangat aneh mendekati Tao yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat wajah Tao yang terlihat merah di pipinya. Tao menatap temannya kaget lalu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil memegang pipi Tao.

"Ya ampun, pipimu terasa hangat dan merah!" pekik Luhan kaget sambil memegang pipi Tao dengan erat, membuat bibir Tao monyong karena efek gerak dari tangan Luhan.

"Eeee..g-gege, aku ti-tidak apa-apa.." jawab Tao sambil meringis kesakitan saat Luhan mencubit kedua pipi-nya. "Sh..sakiit."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa!" seru Luhan sambil memukul kepala Tao gemas, Tao meringis kesakitan. Kris menatap pemandangan di depannya tidak suka lalu melepas tangan Luhan yang masih memegang pipi Tao.

Kris menatap Tao yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Kris mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Kau demam?" tanya Kris sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di jidat Tao. Membuat Tao terkaget dan pipi-nya semakin merah ketika tangan guru itu menyentuh jidatnya.

"Tidak demam..kau flu?" tanya Kris lagi yang tak dijawab oleh Tao. Membuat Kris menarik tangan Tao menuju sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri.

Luhan terdiam tak mengikuti mereka berdua ke mini market. Senyuman muncul di bibir manis Luhan.

_Berhasil! _seru Luhan dalam hati.

**.**

"Bukan begitu, Luhan.."

"Lah, jadi gimana Songsaengnim?! Masa' salah lagi?"

"Kamu itu…gak sabaran ya!"

Setelah 'jalan-jalan sebentar' menurut Luhan, Luhan, Kris dan Tao sekarang sudah berada di sebuah taman hijau yang ramai oleh warga Korea. Disini ada yang sedang bermain bersama keluarga, anak-anak kecil sedang kejar-kejaran, sepasang kakek-nenek sedang mengenang masa lalu, dan sepasang kekasih sedang bermadu kasih(?).

Tao sejak tadi hanya menunduk dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan sosok Kris yang sejak tadi mengajari beberapa materi yang akan masuk di ujian kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi. otaknya sejak tadi mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja menimpa dirinya.

_Tangannya yang menyentuh jidatku, tangannya yang merangkul tanganku, wajah dinginnya yang tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran walaupun sedikit.. _

Tao menuliskan sedikit perasaannya di buku matematika dihalaman tengah denganmata yang sayu. Ia tak tahu haraus bagaimana, sebenarnya ia membenci guru itu atau tidak.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya kepadaku, Tao." Penuturan kata itu sukses membuat Tao menutup buku-nya dengan gerakan cepat lalu menatap gurunya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin itu lagi. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan lalu mengerjakan tugas dari guru itu lagi.

Luhan menatap temannya dengan bingung, lalu mendekati Tao dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagian mana? Biar aku ajari.." Tao menoleh lalu tersenyum kepada temannya, ia menunjukkan beberapa soal yang ia tidak mengerti sambil mengerucut sebal. Membuat Luhan tertawa dan mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas lalu menjelaskan cara penyelesaian tiap soal kepada temannya.

Kris menatap pemandangan di depannya tak tertarik, sambil memainkan pulpen di jarinya, ia mengambil handphone di celana jeansnya lalu memainkannya dengan malas.

_Bocah itu…kenapa hari ini terlihat sangat manis? _Batin Kris sambil mengetuk kepalanya dengan keras setelah ia berfikir seperti itu tentang bocah menyebalkan bernama Tao.

Gimana Kris gak kelepasan gitu? Coba lihat baik-baik Tao.

Namja itu memakai baju hitam dengan warna putih di bagian kerah dan membentuk segitiga dari kerahnya sampai bawah. Lalu poni-nya menutupi jidatnya yang baru saja Kris sentuh beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ia juga memakai celana jeans yang ketat membuat bentuk paha namja itu sangat terlihat jelas membuat Kris tak sadar menelan air liurnya dengan kasar.

Tao memang sangat manis, bahkan sekarang ia lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

_Apa-apaan perasaan ini?! _pekik Kris dalam hati.

_Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai bocah itu! _Lanjut Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued. **

****Ayoooooooo Reviewnyaaaaa ditungguuuuuuuu *cipok satu"*


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semuanya! Maaf banget widi baru update sekarang xD banyak banget halangan buat ngelanjutin chapter Why?. tapiii karena UN udh selesai(tinggal nunggu hasil dan omg widi penasaranjir) dan udah kulanjutin, jadi INILAH CHAPTER4!

senang gak? seneng gak? :/

karena udh ku lanjutin, jadi gak ada utang lagi kan widi? xD  
Ohiya, sebenarnya sih ada lagi. Kristao Straight Series, kan?  
Tapi kayaknya widi bakal hapus ff itu dari list ff widi.  
Soalnya widi udah ada perkiraan bakal gak laku ffnya *weks.  
Jadi maaf banget :(  
Tapi widi janji bakal ganti ff itu dengan ff lain. mumpung widi ada banyak ide belakangan ini hahaay xD

widi juga rencana-nya mau buat ff Hunhan atau Kaisoo atau yang lain.

Jadi stay toon ya semuaa!

okey, karna widi gamau banyak bacot ayo kita mulai!

makasih sudah mau menunggu lanjutan Why? yang cukup lama, readers ;*

**Chapter 4 :**

Yeoja berambut brunette menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tidak suka. Gelas kertas yang ada di genggamannya terus ia remuk tiap melihat sosok namja yang tidak Ia suka tertawa bersama namja yang Ia sukai dengan teman barunya. Dengan tatapan seakan membunuh, Ia membuang gelas kertas di genggamannya itu ke tanah begitu saja, tak memperdulikan aturan di sekitar taman akan di tidak perbolehkan membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Besok, saat kau masuk.." ucap yeoja itu dengan nada membunuh namun pelan. Matanya terus menatap namja berambut hitam legam yang cukup jauh dari jaraknya.

"..aku akan membuatmu pergi dari dunia namjaku."

**. **

Matahari yang terik tergantikan dengan bulan yang bersinar terang di malam senin. Tao, menatap temannya yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya dengan pandangan tak terima. Pasalnya, jika Luhan pergi, maka Tao akan pulang bersama Kris. Hanya berdua.

Dan Tao tak suka itu.

"Luhan ge.." Luhan menatap Tao dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir tipisnya, Tao menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedih membuat Luhan tau apa yang ada di pikiran teman sekaligus adik kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf, Tao. Hari ini aku sudah janji akan pulang cepat. Besok-besok deh aku tidur di rumah Tao, ya?" tak ingin merepotkan Luhan, Tao mengangguk dengan bibir manyunnya. Membuat Luhan tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut Tao yang lembut.

Sebuah klakson motor mengagetkan Tao dan Luhan, membuat mereka yang tadinya sedang menatap satu sama lain, mengalihkan pandangannya menuju motor yang membuat Tao harus berpisah dengan Luhan sekarang juga.

"Sehunnie sudah datang! Aku pulang dulu ya. Songsaengnim, Luhan pulang duluan ya!" Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphone-nya pun menatap ke depan dan membalas lambaian Luhan dengan tatapan dingin. Lalu Ia menatap Tao yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau manja sekali." Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak terima lalu pandangan itu berubah menjadi pandangan benci. Malas menanggapi ucapan sang guru, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya menuju motor kekasih Luhan yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Tao menghela nafas malas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kris.

Kris yang menyadari kalau Ia baru saja di tinggal Tao, langsung berlari mendekati Tao yang berjalan dengan langkah super besar dan super cepat.

"Tak sopan sekali meninggalkan guru nya sendiri!" ucap Kris tak terima yang di balas dengan pandangan benci Tao lagi.

"Lebih tak sopan lagi mengatai orang yang tidak-tidak." Jawab Tao dengan suara super duper dingin yang membuat Kris tercengang.

_'Tumben sekali anak ini menjawab pertanyaanku dengan dingin seperti itu', _batin Kris.

Suasana pun menjadi sepi setelah Tao menjawab ucapan Kris. Hanya suara orang berlalu lalang yang menemani perjalanan mereka berdua.

Kris yang entah kenapa merasa sangat risih dengan keheningan antara mereka berdua pun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf.." gumamnya yang sukses membuat Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingung, namun terkesan tak peduli dari wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin.." seakan tak peduli, Tao kembali menatap ke depan. Membuat Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang seakan...susah di jelaskan.

"Aku bukannya menyuruhmu untuk jangan mendekati aku lagi..." lanjut Kris yang di tatap dengan pandangan aneh oleh Tao. dengan sekejab, suara tawa keluar dari mulut Tao.

"Bukannya menyuruh untuk jangan mendekati aku lagi? Songsaengnim, kau memang sudah tua. Gampang sekali pelupanya." Jawab Tao yang menimbulkan rasa tidak terima di hati Kris.

_'Sabar, sabar. Tujuanku hari ini adalah meminta maaf', _batin Kris sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Kalau memang di pendengaranmu aku berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya maksudku adalah jangan terlalu dekat denganku." Tao yang tetap menghadap ke depan, mulai _making a face_.

_'Dasar tua, itu sama saja!' _batin Tao.

"Pokoknya aku minta maaf. Aku tau aku salah dan seharusnya kau memaklumi itu kan? Manusia bukannya suka melakukan kesalahan?" Tao menatap Kris tak percaya. Permintaan maaf macam apa itu!

Dengan keheningan yang terjadi, mereka berduapun tanpa terasa sudah sampai di lantai 3, tempat apartment mereka. Tao mengambil kunci di dalam kantong jeansnya, tak memperdulikan Kris yang diam tak bergeming seakan menunggu jawaban Tao.

"Kau memang terlalu tua untuk masalah ini, Songsaengnim. Meminta maaf saja tidak bisa." Ucap Tao lalu masuk menuju kamarnya dan membiarkan Kris diam tak bergeming dengan wajah tak terima.

Kris menatap pintu di depannya dengan cukup emosi sambil menendang apapun yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Kau memang bodoh! Tak bisa meminta maaf dengan benar! Inilah kalau terlalu dingin kepada orang lain!" geram Kris pada dirinya sendiri dengan frustasi.

**Why? [2013]**

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi Tao tetap saja di kelasnya sambil terus menggambar-gambar sesuatu di buku sketsa miliknya. Teman satu-satunya, Luhan tidak kunjung datang sejak tadi. Membuat Tao yang sudah kelaparan sangat enggan untuk keluar karena Ia takut—bukan takut sih, lebih ke muak—untuk bertemu orang-orang yang terus saja mengatainya yang tidak-tidak.

Tidak-tidak? Tao bahkan tidak tahu apakah caci maki mereka itu tidak benar adanya atau sebaliknya.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap kertas terakhir di buku sketsa-nya yang penuh akan gambar seorang namja dengan tubuh mungil yang menghiasi setiap sudut kertas. Tak berselang lama, Tao heran dengan hasil yang Ia gambar 15 menit yang lalu itu.

Namja yang ku gambar ini siapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus saja menghantui pikirannya dan Tao merasa Ia sangat bodoh sekarang. Pasalnya, dia yang gambar namja dengan ukuran 'chibi' dan dengan jumlah yang banyak pula tapi Ia tidak tahu sama sekali siapa objek yang membuatnya menggambar namja dengan ukuran mungil ini.

Mungkin perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya selama ini memang benar. Dia hanya seorang namja rapuh dengan pikiran yang tidak waras dan tidak masuk akal.

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi.

Namja rapuh dengan tubuh kotor dan pikiran yang tidak waras dan diluar dugaan, wajah polos namun tidak virgin lagi dan kulit kuning langsat dengan mata menyeramkan.

Sepertinya perkataan mereka benar.

Tao memang namja yang rapuh. Walaupun Ia sudah diajarkan bagaimana cara membela diri dengan mempelajari wushu sejak kecil bersama almarhum kakeknya, tapi pelajaran itu seakan hilang disaat Ia sedang kesusahan dan dilanda masalah.

Tao memang bertubuh kotor—walaupun Tao sendiri tidak menerima akan hal itu—dan pendek akal. Tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana sisi negatif jika Ia melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah Ia coba sebelumnya. Buktinya? Bermadu kasih dengan seorang guru yang meninggal di depan apartmentnya.

Karena itu, semua orang membencinya. Semua orang mencoba mengeluarkannya dari lingkungan mereka. Semua orang mencaci maki-nya setiap hari. Semua orang menganggapnya rendah, tak selevel dengannya.

Karena dia, seorang guru meninggal dengan meninggalkan keluarganya. Neneknya sakit-sakitan. Tidak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya.

Walaupun Luhan selalu menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah teman sekaligus kakak yang akan terus menemani Tao, Tao tetap saja merasa Ia adalah orang paling hina di dunia ini dan tidak pantas untuk berdekatan dengan orang seperti Luhan. Walaupun nasib Luhan sama seperti Tao. dikucilkan banyak orang.

Bahkan saking hinanya seorang Tao, dia tidak tahu siapa yang Ia gambar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku memang bodoh..." gumam Tao rapuh sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya dan membersihkan benih air mata yang tertempel di buku sketsanya.

Setelah bersih, Tao pun memutuskan untuk membuka kembali isi buku-buku sketsanya dan setelah Ia lihat halaman depan, Ia langsung merasa bahwa dia memang orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Songsaengnim..." gumam Tao sambil menatap hasil gambaran pertamanya di buku sketsa yang tipis itu. Tangannya Ia ulurkan seraya mengelus lekukan wajah Kris di halaman pertama tersebut.

Hasil sketsa wajah pertamanya dan orang pertama yang Ia dekati setelah beberapa tahun tidak bersosialisasi.

Tao tersenyum rapuh seraya membuka halaman demi halamannya. Sampai akhirnya Ia tiba di halaman tengah dengan sketsa wajah lain.

Wajah Luhan ketika tidur.

Tao mengelus halaman tengah tersebut sambil menggumam nama Luhan berkali-kali dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Teman pertamanya setelah Ia di buang begitu saja oleh ibunya, teman pertama yang mengusap air matanya, menggantikan neneknya untuk memberikannya kata-kata penyemangat dan kehangatan padanya.

Tangis Tao semakin pecah sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja dengan sketsa wajah Luhan tertimpa oleh wajah Tao. Ia terus menangis membuat sketsa wajah Luhan terlihat luntur. Membuat Tao yang menyadari akan kebodohannya kembali menangis dengan mulut yang mencaci maki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hina, Tao!"

"Kau jelek, itulah sebabnya Kris tak menyukaimu!"

"Kau terlalu kekanakan, membuat kau terlihat manja di mata Luhan!"

"Kau kotor! Kau pembunuh!"

Tao mengakhiri caciannya dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya dan terisak sambil menatap sketsa wajah Luhan yang luntur karena air matanya. Tao bangun dari posisi duduknya sambil meninggalkan kelas dengan buku sketsanya yang penuh dengan air mata.

Tanpa Tao sadari, seorang yeoja brunette masuk ke dalam kelasnya sambil mengeluarkan cutter dari kantong baju-nya dengan senyum setan miliknya.

**.**

Awan yang semula cerah menjadi tidak bersahabat dengan awan abu-abu yang bermunculan dan membuat suara gemuruh yang hebat, Kris yang sedang menilai hasil kerja anak muridnya menatap kondisi cuaca yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sepertinya berita cuaca kali ini benar-benar sangat ngawur.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Kris merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Selain pemandangan yang Ia sukai langsung hilang karena di rebut sang awan gelap, ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu kekhawatiran.

Tentang Tao? Kris sangat berat untuk mengatakannya, tapi dia benar-benar merasakan kekhawatiran yang menyangkut akan Tao.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, rekan kerja-nya lagi-lagi menceritakan tentang Tao yang bahkan Kris tidak bisa percaya orang seperti dia bisa tahu semua tentang Tao.

Tentang masa kecil Tao, tentang apa yang Tao lakukan ketika Ia masih kecil, tentang apa yang Tao suka apa yang tidak Tao suka, apa yang menyebabkan orangtua Tao meninggalkan Tao bersama sang nenek.

"Dia, stalker?" gumam Kris sambil menatap cup kertas kopi yang rekan kerja-nya berikan kepadanya.

Tunggu, lagipula darimana rekan kerja-nya itu tau kalau Ia satu gedung apartment dengan Tao? dan sejak kapan rekan kerja itu dekat dengannya? Bahkan, Kris awalnya tidak tau kalau yeoja itu adalah bagian dari sekolah ini.

Sepertinya, yeoja itu benar-benar seorang stalker.

Tapi untuk apa Ia menguntit? Lagipula, yeoja itu menguntit siapa?

"...Tao?" mata Kris terbelalak sambil menatap cup kertas kopi yang yeoja itu berikan kepadanya beberapa menit lalu.

_"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang orang yang balas dendam?" _

**.**

Tao menatap jendela di sampingnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia baru saja pergi ke restroom, tapi sepertinya sang pengunjung restroom tak menginginkan-nya, jadi iapun langsung pergi dari sana dengan pikiran yang bagai terkena tornado hebat, membuat bermacam-macam emosinya berantakan.

Tangan nya yang rapuh menyentuh jendela dengan bagian luar yang penuh bulir hujan. Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, Ia menyandarkan jidatnya ke jendela tersebut sambil terisak dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin diremehkan lagi, ini sudah keterlaluan.

Tao menggerakkan jari tangannya, seakan sedang meremukkan sesuatu yang amat sangat susah. Mencoba membayangkan, kalau di tangannya sedang ada sifat lemahnya yang remuk karena tangannya. Coba saja sifat lemahnya ini bagaikan kaleng soda yang dijual di kantin, mungkin Ia akan menjadi orang paling tegar dan kuat sekarang.

Tapi apa daya, semua hanya imajinasi konyol yang tak akan pernah terjadi.

Dia lemah dan dia menyesali itu.

Namun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Tao mendapat sebuah kehangatan yang Ia butuhkan sekarang. Seakan pundaknya sedang disentuh dengan tangan yang kekar dan hangat, memukul-mukul pundaknya dengan pelan seakan memberinya kekuatan, kalau Ia pasti bisa menjalani hidupnya yang penuh cacian di sekitarnya.

Tapi, sebuah gerakan dari tangan di pundaknya pun membuatnya sadar. Bahwa dia sedang tidak halusinasi.

Benar-benar ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya sekarang.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tao menoleh ke belakang sambil menatap sosok namja di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Membuat namja di depannya menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak baik melihat keadaan hujan seperti ini dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kau bisa kesambar petir nanti." Jelas sang namja yang membuat Tao tersadar dari lamunan-nya.

Tapi, tampaknya Tao tersadar dengan cukup kuat, membuat dirinya dengan cepat menangkis tangan sang namja yang masih di pundaknya. Membuat sang namja terkaget dan menatap Tao tak percaya.

"Ma-maaf.." ucap Tao lirih sambil memegang pundaknya yang baru saja disentuh oleh namja tan di depannya.

Namja itu tersenyum memaklumi sifat namja yang sangat dibenci oleh seluruh siswa di sekolahnya ini, tapi tentu saja Ia tidak membencinya. Menurutnya, membenci orang yang sebenarnya tidak terlibat dengan kasus kematian guru-nya itu tidak masuk akal.

"Namaku Kai." Ucap sang namja tan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan untuk bersalaman. Tapi sang namja rapuh hanya diam sambil menatap telapak tangan namja bernama Kai itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira, Tao. Malah, aku sangat menantikan hal ini." Tao mengeryit bingung karena perkataan Kai. Apa maksudnya menantikan hal ini?

Kai sekali lagi tertawa. "Maksudku, aku sangat ingin sekali bertemu denganmu sejak lama, tapi kau selalu saja bersembunyi. Seakan orang-orang di sini adalah ancaman buatmu."

Tao masih saja diam sambil menunduk, _'Mereka semua memang ancaman buatku.' _Pikirnya.

"Tapi kau tau? Tidak semua orang membencimu dan percaya bahwa kau seorang pembunuh." Perkataan Kai sukses membuat Tao menoleh kepadanya. Membuat Kai tersenyum.

"Aku tidak membencimu, teman-teman se-klub ku pun begitu. Maka dari itu aku sangat ingin berkenalan denganmu." Lanjut Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi, menawarkan sebuah salam pertemanan.

"Namaku Kai, aku sekelas denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa berteman." Tao memandang tangan Kai yang diulurkan di hadapannya. Membuat Tao sedikit takut.

Ia takut ditipu ataupun dipermainkan oleh sosok namja yang ternyata sekelas dengannya. Ia tidak ingin mengenal namja ini, tapi di sisi lain Ia sangat penasaran bagaimana nasibnya jika Ia berteman dengan sosok namja tan ini.

Seakan tak ingin bertengkar dengan pikiran dan hatinya, Iapun memutuskan untuk menyentuh tangan Kai sambil bergumam pelan.

"Aku juga.."

Kai tersenyum senang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tautan tangan mereka dengan semangat, namun yang Tao lihat hanya tatapan mengantuk dengan senyuman tipis yang sangat cool.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di restroom, tapi kau malah diusir oleh bajingan-bajingan itu, mau ku temani?"

Seakan tidak tahu ajakan Kai bahaya atau tidak, Iapun mengiyakan ajakan Kai dengan malu. Membuat Kai tersenyum gemas namun lagi-lagi yang tampak di mata Tao hanya senyuman tipis lalu pergi bersama menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampai di kamar mandi, secara tidak sadar Tao menghembuskan nafasnya lega sambil melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada orang di sini.

"Astaga, panggilan alam lagi!" Kai langsung berlari menuju salah satu bilik kamar lalu menutup pintu dengan sangat keras. Membuat Tao terkaget, namun sebuah tawa langsung meluncur dari mulut Tao.

Ternyata wajah yang sedikit dingin seperti itu kocak juga.

Tao menghentikan tawanya dengan mendekati salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan tanda hijau di dekat pengunci pintu tersebut. Tao pun masuk ke bilik tersebut sambil menunduk lalu mengunci pintu. Tapi gerakannya berhenti saat melihat toilet di depannya yang bagai dihiasi serpihan kertas dengan coretan-coretan yang Tao kenal di serpihan demi serpihan tersebut.

Buku sketsa gambarnya.

Tao terdiam sambil menatap buku sketsa-nya yang hancur bertaburan di sekitar toilet. Tatapan matanya kosong bak patung. Namun, Tao langsung sadar bahwa Ia benar-benar sangat hancur. Harta karun berharganya hancur dan sekarang harta karun itu bagaikan meises yang menghias sekitar toilet.

Tao mendongakkan kepala-nya sambil menatap tulisan mengerikan yang berada di dinding atas toilet berantakan itu.

**'KAU SEHARUSNYA MATI!'**

Air mata seakan tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Tao jatuh dari pertahanannya lalu menangis dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Tidak peduli dengan Kai yang baru saja selesai dari panggilan alamnya meneriaki namanya dengan nada khawatir. Bahka, Tao pun tidak menghiraukan Kai yang berusaha mendorong pintu biliknya yang Ia kunci.

Kai mengumpat kasar sambil menendang tong sampah yang dekat dengan kakinya. Baru saja Ia mengenal sosok rapuh dan manis layaknya Tao dan sekarang namja itu menangis keras sambil mengurung dirinya di bilik kamar. Kai khawatir? Tentu saja. Semenjak berkenalan dengannya, Ia benar-benar punya tekad tinggi.

Tidak ingin membuat Tao menyendiri lagi bahkan menangis.

Tapi apa yang sekarang terjadi? Tekadnya benar-benar tidak terlaksana.

"Tao, buka pintunya!" pekik Kai, namun lagi-lagi hanya dijawab tangisan rapuh milik Tao. membuat Kai merasa bersalah. Padahal Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Apakah tadi Ia memegang tangan Tao terlalu bersemangat sampai Ia kesakitan dan menangis seperti itu? Apakah tadi saat panggilan alam, suaranya kedengaran sampai membuat Tao jijik bahkan menangis?

Kai tau itu pertanyaan yang amat sangat konyol. Tapi, Kai takut sekarang. Membuat Kai langsung berlari mencari bantuan, meninggalkan Tao yang masih menangis di dalam bilik restroom.

**.**

Kris mengumpat kesal sambil memegang lembaran kerja siswa-nya yang menumpuk. Ia baru saja meminta bantuan kepada ketua kelas yang akan Ia masuki untuk pelajaran terakhir nanti, tapi sang ketua kelas tidak ada. Saat Ia meminta tolong kepada salah satu siswa yang sekelas dengan ketua kelas tersebut, mereka menghindar. Membuat Kris kesal sambil memutuskan untuk menaruhnya sendiri.

Tapi rasa kesal itu bagai hilang ditelan bumi saat Ia tidak sengaja memikirkan sosok Tao. dan sekarang Ia malah mengkhawatirkan bocah jelek yang selalu menganggunya itu...dulu.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya, Ia baru sadar, apa yang Ia lakukan kepada Tao selama ini memang tidak sopan. Pantas saja Tao tidak ingin menemuinya lagi seperti saat Ia meminta tolong kepada-nya untuk menjadikan-nya sebagai contoh untuk latihan melukis sesuatu yang hidup.

Sesuatu yang hidup?

Kris tertawa kecil saat mengingat Tao bersikeras menjadikannya sebagai contoh. Kris sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Tao untuk mencari orang lain, tapi Tao malah menjawabnya dengan :

_"Tidak bisa! Songsaengnim satu-satunya yang cocok untuk sesi melukis sesuatu yang hidup kali ini!" _

Kris tau saat itu, kalau Tao hanya mencari alasan supaya bocah itu bisa dekat dengannya. Bukannya merasa tinggi hati, tapi Kris memang benar karena Ia sudah belajar bagaimana melihat kebohongan orang lain lewat ekspresi wajahnya. Dan saat itu Kris berasumsi kalau Tao memang bohong dengan alasannya.

Tapi, ini bukan saatnya Ia mengingat masa lalu...masa lalu?

Kris terdiam dari posisinya yang tidak jauh dari ruang kelas Tao. Mengingat Tao, Ia jadi mengingat perkataan yeoja berambut brunette yang notabene rekan kerja-nya itu.

_"Masa lalu memang masa lalu. Kalau kita disuruh untuk melupakannya, pasti susah, kan?"_

Kris mengeryit sambil berpikir. Apa maksudnya masa lalu yang sulit dilupakannya itu? Yang lebih membingungkan lagi, yeoja itu berkata seperti itu setelah Ia membicarakan tentang kehidupan Tao yang bahkan dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang itu.

Tentang ibunya-lah, tentang neneknya-lah, tentang masa kecil Tao-lah.

Kris berani bertaruh, yeoja itu pasti tidak pernah dekat dengan Tao sebelumnya. Tapi...kenapa bisa?

Apa benar dia seorang stalker? Tapi, kalau memang Ia penguntit, bahkan menguntit Tao, untuk apa? Apa yang sebenarnya yang yeoja itu inginkan dari Tao?

Sebuah perkataan yeoja itupun seakan menari-nari di pikirannya. _"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang orang yang balas dendam?" _

Sekelabat pikiran yang tidak masuk akal muncul begitu saja di otaknya. Membuat Kris melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

Apakah yeoja itu menguntit Tao untuk balas dendam karena Tao telah merebut kekasihnya yang notabene guru yang mati di depan apartment Tao?

Kris tau itu sebuah fitnah, tapi...

Seakan tidak sadar apa yang telah Ia lakukan, Kris berlari begitu saja menuju kelas Tao. Membuka pintu kelas Tao yang tidak tertutup terlalu rapat sambil melempar lembaran kertas murid-muridnya.

Dan yang benar saja, yeoja berambut brunette itu sekarang sedang merusak-rusak meja Tao dengan cuter yang tajam.

"Sudah kuduga, Jung-sshi."

Yeoja berambut brunette itu menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan yang mengerikan sambil menaruh cuter-nya di meja Tao. lalu Ia duduk dengan tatapan setan yang dibanjiri keringat miliknya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis kepada namja yang benar-benar Ia tunggu keberadaannya sekarang.

"Annyeong, Kris-sshi." Sapa yeoja itu dengan suara yang dibuat imut, membuat Kris seakan ingin muntah. Untuk menghindari tatapan menjijikan milik yeoja itu, Kris mengambil lembaran-lembaran kerja siswa yang Ia jatuhkan dengan tidak sengaja tadi.

Seakan ingin memusatkan perhatian Kris padanya, yeoja itu mendekati Kris sambil membantu Kris mengambil lembaran-lembaran yang membuatnya tidak diperhatikan.

"Jangan mendekat, setan." Yeoja itu memandang Kris kaget yang dibuat-buat, lalu tertawa ngeri.

"Jahat sekali kau padaku, oppa~" Kris bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan yeoja setan di sampingnya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin memukul yeoja di depannya ini.

Tapi apa daya, yeoja tetap yeoja. Walaupun dia tidak pantas mendapatkan kehormatan seorang yeoja karena Ia mirip dengan setan.

Setelah semua lembar telah Ia susun dengan rapi, lalu menaruhnya di meja terdekat, Ia menatap yeoja di depannya dengan tajam. Membuat yeoja itu lagi-lagi memasang wajah kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau kenapa tidak sopan seperti itu kepada wanita, oppa?"

"Apa mau-mu?" tanya Kris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yeoja setan di depannya. Sang yeoja hanya diam layaknya sedang berpikir, membuat Kris muak.

"Aku ingin...Tao mati?" Kris memandang yeoja di depannya dengan muak, dia benar-benar benci dengan yeoja bermuka dua ini. Ia memang sudah menduganya sejak dulu, disaat yeoja brengsek itu membicarakan Tao terus tanpa henti kepadanya dengan wajah yang Kris tau dari awal, kalau semua perkataan prihatinnya adalah fake belaka.

Yeoja berambut brunette itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Kris yang tidak kunjung bicara.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku menginginkannya mati, oppa?" Kris hanya diam dengan tatapan yang terus memberikannya kesan tidak bersahabat, bahkan tatapan itu terkesan ingin membunuh apa yang ada di depannya.

_'Berarti itu aku dong?' _tanya-nya dalam hati...bodoh.

"Aku tidak ingin kau diganggu dengan orang hina sepertinya. Sudahlah homo, pelacur lagi. Aku tidak mau kau jadi ikut-ikutan sepertinya, oppa. jadi aku—"

"Kau lebih hina daripada dia!" teriak Kris sambil mendekati yeoja itu dengan muak, membuat yeoja itu sukses memundurkan langkahnya dengan cepat karena Kris terus saja mendekatinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku lebih baik dekat dengan Tao daripada dekat dengan yeoja genit yang lebih hina daripada pelacur sepertimu!" teriak Kris sambil meninju tembok di belakang yeoja itu. Membuat sekelabat rasa takut muncul di pikiran sang yeoja.

Yeoja itu menatap Kris yang tatapannya masih tatapan membunuh. Seakan tidak ingin kalah, yeoja itu tersenyum bak iblis.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku?" tanya yeoja itu dengan genit sambil melihat Kris dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan genit.

"Lagipula, aku yakin dia akan bunuh diri setelah ini." Ucap yeoja itu sambil mengelus pipi Kris, namun langsung ditangkis oleh Kris.

Kris yang benar-benar murka, menggenggam tangan yeoja itu lalu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Membuat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau perbuat padanya?!" tanya Kris dengan keras yang tidak dijawab oleh yeoja di depannya. Yeoja itu menatap Kris dengan senyuman iblisnya. Membuat Kris geram dan mencengkram tangan yeoja itu lebih keras.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Kris yang membuat yeoja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang gila.

"Aku hanya membuatnya menangis hari ini dan merobek-robek semua isi buku sketsa-nya yang—oh ternyata—isinya wajah Kris-ku semua~" Kris yang mendengar buku sketsa Tao disobek dengan tangan hina yeoja di depannya, membuat Kris semakin mencengkram tangan yeoja itu makin keras. "ARRGH!"

"ASAL KAU TAU, BRENGSEK. AKU SEPERTI TAO. AKU HOMO!" teriak Kris akhirnya, yang membuat yeoja di depannya terdiam. Namun, tawa yeoja itu kembali menggelegar seluruh ruangan.

"Lelucon-mu lucu sekali, oppa! Haha—"

"AKU GAY. AKU SUKA TAO, KAU PUAS?" yeoja itu kembali terdiam. Seakan baru saja ditampar dua kali oleh namja yang Ia sukai selama Ia kerja di sekolah ini.

Kris melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan hina yeoja itu lalu pergi dari sana.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku memberitahu polisi karena telah membully Tao-ku."

**. **

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil terus berlari mencari Tao, setelah apa yang yeoja itu lakukan pada Tao. Perasaan yang sialnya baru muncul itu membuat Kris benar-benar sadar kalau Ia selama ini menyukai Tao. bocah jelek dengan buku sketsa yang kemana-mana selalu Ia bawa.

Dan sekarang buku sketsa berisi lukisan wajahnya hancur karena tangan hina yeoja itu.

Rasanya Kris ingin menangis sekarang, apa yang telah Ia lakukan pada Tao benar-benar membuat dia benar-benar menyesal. Ia telah menghancurkan hati Tao yang rapuh itu, hati Tao-nya.

Ia berharap Ia bisa menemukan Tao sekarang.

"Kris Songsaengnim!" seseorang memanggil Kris yang masih saja berlari mencari Tao dengan gelisah-nya. Tapi Kris seakan tidak peduli dan terus mencari sosok Tao.

"Kris Songsaengnim!" teriak namja itu lagi sambil menghentikan Kris dengan berdiri di depan Kris. Membuat Kris menampilkan wajah murkanya yang tidak biasa.

"Tolong Kai, Songsaengnim!"

"Tidak sekarang." Jawab Kris sambil menghindar dari Kai. Namun, lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Kai.

"INI SOAL TAO, SONGSAENGNIM!" teriak Kai yang sukses membalikkan tujuan Kris.

Tao. Tao-nya. Sekarang sedang membutuhkannya.

"Ada apa dengan Tao?!" sahut Luhan yang datang tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar khawatir. Pasalnya sejak seharian ini Ia tidak menemani Tao karena harus membantu guru konseling. Membuat Luhan benar-benar khawatir setengah mati.

"Tao di restroom sejak tadi menangis dan Ia mengunci pintu bilik restroom!" Kris pun langsung berlari menuju restroom begitu pula Kai dan Luhan.

**.**

Tao meremas-remas ujung seragamnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata yang dipejam kuat oleh Tao. Ini sudah keterlaluan dan dia sudah tidak kuat untuk menjalani hal ini.

Pertama harga dirinya yang dihancurkan, sekarang benda berharganya yang dihancurkan.

Hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping dan sekarang seperti terbakar dan menghasilkan abu yang membuat seluruh emosinya gatal ingin di keluarkan.

Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil terus menangis layaknya anak kecil. Ini sudah di luar batasnya. Lebih baik dia mati, seperti yang mereka inginkan selama ini.

Tangan gemetar-nya Ia masukan ke dalam salah satu kantong seragamnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang selalu Ia sembunyikan selama ini dari orang-orang sekitar. Matanya menatap benda tajam di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan nyawa-nya sudah hilang sebelum Ia menewaskan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menekan sebuah tombol yang langsung mengeluarkan salah satu pisau dari pisau-pisau kecil yang ada di benda paling menakutkannya itu.

Tao menatap tulisan mengerikan itu sambil mengeluarkan air mata-nya, tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Jika Ia mati, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris? Apa yang akan terjadi pada nenek nanti? Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan ketika di sekolah tanpanya? Dan apa yang akan Kai lakukan disaat Ia tidak ada?

Tao tersenyum tipis sambil menunduk menatap pisau yang sudah hampir dekat dengan denyut nadinya.

Mungkin, mereka akan menangisi kepergiannya. Jika memang itu terjadi, maka Ia adalah orang yang disayangi oleh mereka semua.

Sedikit lagi pisau itu dekat dengan denyut nadinya, sebuah bunyi kunci yang terbuka, membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya sambil melihat ke belakang.

Ia tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma tubuh yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Aroma yang baru saja Ia hirup yang sukses membuat kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Iapun membalas pelukan sang namja yang Ia nantikan keberadaannya untuk menyelamatkannya.

"So-songsaenim.."

Dan semuanya pun gelap.

.

.

.

**To be continued xDD **

baru muncul setelah sekian lama udah ada konflik pula XDDD  
oke deh, widi tunggu reviewnya ya!  
xoxo3


	5. Chapter 5

Halo semuanya xDDDDDD  
Maaf ya Widi update nya lama banget. Karena Widi udah lulus /koprol/ jadi selama Widi lulus banyak banget yang ngajak Widi jalan-jalan, terus Widi juga harus siapin perlengkapan selama Widi di SMA yang baru nanti soalnya Boarding School.

Tapi karena Widi udh selesaiin chapter baru, jadi Widi rilisin Chapter5.

Maaf ya kalo Widi udh bikin kalian nunggu lama dan yang masih nunggu makasih banget(lopelope)

"Untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal rilis cepat gak?" ah maaf banget, Widi gabisa ngelanjutin dengan cepat(seperti biasanya) untuk chapter selanjutnya. Widi bakal hiatus dari kehidupan fangilring selama 2minggu selama Widi di mos-in-_- jdi maaf banget kalian harus nunggu lagi.

Widi bakal usahain untuk menyelesaikan secepatnya kalau Widi udh bebas dari 2minggu itu.

Ah iya, bulan depan udh puasa kan ya? Maafin Widi kalo Widi banyak salah ya. Maafin Widi juga karena udh bully kalian terus(exo), Widi bakal berusaha untuk terus membully kalian terus lmao (exostans ya begini adanya)

udh ah gamau banyak bacot, ini dia chapter 5.

Reviewnya ditunggu(lopelope)

**Why? Chapter5 **

Kris menatap panik sosok Tao yang kini pingsan di dekapan nya. Mata nya melebar sambil menatap ke sekeliling dengan panik lalu bola matanya itu berhenti bergerak ketika Ia melihat tulisan menyeramkan di atas toilet yang berantakan oleh serpihan kertas tebal dengan garisan pensil yang lembut.

**'KAU SEHARUSNYA MATI!' **begitulah pesan teror dengan warna merah pekat itu tertulis.

Luhan yang berada di belakang Kris menangis keras ketika melihat betapa rapuhnya teman yang selalu Ia anggap menjadi adiknya di dekapan Kris. Namja yang Tao-nya suka itu.

Disela tangisnya, Luhan teringat akan betapa muramnya wajah Tao sebelum Ia memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengannya, wajahnya yang manis tapi seakan tampak menyeramkan ketika Ia masih tidak punya teman, sampai akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Tao karena dirinya juga tidak punya teman sama sekali.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, seharusnya sebelum Ia pergi menemui guru konseling, dia memberitahu Tao atau mengajak Tao pergi bersamanya. Bukannya meninggalkan Tao seakan namja rapuh itu tidak apa-apa jika Ia meninggalkannya.

Lalu Kai..

Namja yang baru berkenalan dengan Tao itu berusaha mencari pertolongan lewat ponselnya, sesekali Ia mengumpat kasar ketika panggilan nya tak kunjung diangkat oleh teman-teman nya. Membuatnya panik dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

Dia tidak pernah sepanik ini saat melihat seseorang apalagi namja pingsan setelah mengalami hal yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya, diteror oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapa. Dan dia tidak pernah sepeduli ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya selain adiknya, mengingat Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya sedangkan orangtua nya memutuskan untuk bercerai dan meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja.

Ia tidak pernah diteror sebelumnya, mengingat semua orang sangat suka berdekatan dengannya, walaupun Ia termasuk orang yang dingin kepada orang-orang yang tidak Ia kenal sebelum nya.

Tapi, jika seorang Tao yang diteror?

Tao adalah orang paling penyendiri di sekolah ini, orang yang sering dibully oleh teman-teman nya yang tidak mengerti keadaannya, padahal Ia adalah seorang namja baik yang menyendiri, Tao bahkan tidak ada urusannya dengan kasus kematian gurunya itu.

Dan dia diteror seperti ini. Bagaimana mental nya tidak kuat?

Luhan mendekati gurunya yang sejak tadi diam bak melamun, namun langkah tangannya untuk mendekap Tao berhenti ketika Ia melihat keadaan Kris yang benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Wajah berantakan, mata memerah, bibir bergetar dengan darah yang mengalir dari bibir pecah-pecah itu, hidung merah dan terlihat menahan isinya untuk keluar karena kini namja itu terlihat...rapuh.

Membuat Luhan menghentikan tujuannya untuk mendekap Tao, karena Kris yang paling membutuhkannya sekarang.

Karena Kris pernah membuat adiknya itu menderita, ya walaupun bukan masalah serius dan Tao sudah berusaha keras untuk tegar, tetap saja Guru Matematika nya itu harus bertanggung jawab. Dan kini saatnya Kris menyesali perbuatannya.

Kai menatap ponsel nya itu dengan geram, siap melempar ponsel sialannya itu karena tak ada yang mengangkat panggilannya sejak tadi. Namun, gerakannya berhenti ketika ponsel itu berbunyi, menampilkan sebuah foto kontak yang sejak tadi Ia telfon.

Tangannya pun mendadak bergetar, Luhan yang tidak jauh darinya menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran namun sedikit terhapus karena air matanya yang terus mengalir, sedangkan Kris masih saja mendekap Tao tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Kai pun mengangkat panggilan dari temannya itu, menjelaskan semuanya dengan air mata yang akhirnya keluar. Air mata pertama untuk teman barunya. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara kaki yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati restroom dan mulai memenuhi ruangan dengan namja-namja yang Kai pinta pertolongannya.

Semua nya pun membantu Kris membawa Tao, namun namja itu menolak dan keluar dari restroom dengan tergesa-gesa. Luhan mengikuti Kris dari belakang, sedangkan Kai dan teman nya menjelaskan tentang segalanya kepada Kepala Sekolah yang Ia suruh teman nya untuk memanggil bapak itu ke restroom.

Dan itulah menit terakhir mereka melihat kekacauan yang dialami oleh namja polos bernama Huang Zi Tao.

**Why? [2013] **

Ruangan putih, berbau obat. Itulah yang Tao rasakan ketika Ia akhirnya bangun dari pingsan nya.

Matanya memincing sambil membiasakan matanya melihat kecerahan yang langsung direspon matanya ketika matanya membuka setelah tertutup sekitar beberapa jam, tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya sebentar sebelum matanya terbiasa dengan lampu terang yang berada di ruangan putih itu.

Sampai ketika matanya sudah mulai bisa merespon dengan baik, Ia langsung melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang kini berada di depannya menatapnya khawatir. Membuat Tao bingung dan mulai melihat sekeliling. Sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut blonde yang Ia kenal.

Membuatnya panik dan langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aku di mana?" tanya nya dengan suara serak namun tampak panik. Membuat namja di sampingnya menghentikan gerakannya yang seakan ingin bangun dari kasurnya.

"Jangan bangun dulu, kamu perlu banyak istirahat." Ucap sang namja, yang membuat Tao langsung pusing. Pasalnya, namja yang Ia hindari itu berada di sampingnya. Sangat dekat dengannya.

Tao akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam, sambil menatap tangan kanan nya yang kini ada di pegangan tangan Guru Matematika nya, Kris. Membuatnya sedikit gugup, seakan kondisi nya yang melemah, semakin melemah.

Lagipula ada apa guru nya ini tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat kuat seperti itu? Seakan tidak ingin melepasnya kembali?

Tao tersenyum tipis sambil memandang ke arah depan, dia tidak ingin mengingat masalahnya dengan gurunya ini. Menurutnya semuanya sudah selesai.

"Hai Tao.." sapa Luhan sambil mendekati Tao yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya, membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Matanya pun mulai mengeluarkan air mata ketika Ia mengingat betapa rapuhnya Tao di dekapan Kris ketika adiknya itu pingsan.

Luhan berdiri di samping Tao yang tengah duduk dengan kondisi lemah di kasurnya, mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut, membuat Tao seakan mengantuk lagi. Luhan terus saja mengelus adiknya itu sayang, membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Sampai akhirnya Tao terbatuk kecil sambil tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya kini.

"Hyung, tadi Tao pingsan ya?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang serak, Luhan mengangguk sambil mengelap air mata nya.

Namja tan yang sejak tadi hanya diam di samping teman nya mendekati meja yang berada di samping Tao, lalu menaruh keranjang berisi buah yang sangat banyak, membuat Tao menatap keranjang itu lalu tersenyum kepada Kai.

"Terima kasih buahnya, Kai." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum tipis, seakan kekuatannya sudah tidak bisa dipergunakan hanya untuk tersenyum kepada Kai. Namun, namja yang baru Ia kenal hari ini itu menjawabnya dengan senyum seramah mungkin yang lagi-lagi terlihat seperti senyum dingin yang sangat cool di mata Tao.

Tapi namja panda itu seakan tidak terusik dengan senyum itu, malah Tao dengan senyum manisnya meminta tolong kepada Kai untuk mengambil salah satu buah untuknya. Kai pun mengambil apel dan siap memotongnya. Namun, Luhan dengan cepat menghentikan Kai dan menyuruhnya untuk mencuci apel nya dulu sebelum dipotong.

Ya, setidaknya ruangan bau obat ini kini mulai sedikit ramai dengan Luhan yang berusaha mengajarkan Kai bagaimana mencuci apel yang benar. Entah kapan Luhan dan Kai menjadi dekat seperti itu, tapi yang jelas tingkah mereka berdua itu sukses membuat Tao tersenyum lebar.

Tapi suasana itu kembali hilang ketika di ruangan ini tinggal Tao, Kris dan teman Kai seorang.

Tunggu, teman Kai?

"Eh, Ketua OSIS?" gumam Tao yang sukses membuat namja dengan rambut hitam legam itu menatap Tao dengan senyum manisnya. Namja itupun mendekati Tao.

"Hai Tao..eum, bagaimana?" tanya namja dengan mata yang lebih lebar dari matanya dengan malu-malu, membuat Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Masih pusing, Ketua OSIS tau darimana namaku?" tanya Tao yang dijawab dengan senyum ramah Ketua OSIS yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kai selalu membicarakanmu ketika kita menuju ke rumah sakit. Namaku Do Kyungsoo." Ucap sang Ketua OSIS sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, di tempat berbau obat seperti ini.

"Huang Zi Tao." Tao tersenyum ramah sambil memegang tangan namja yang akan menjadi teman barunya setelah Ia sehat nanti.

Setelah itupun, ruangan berbau obat itu terasa nyaman disaat Kyungsoo mulai membicarakan sesuatu kepada Tao yang kini sukses terhanyut dalam topik pembicaraan bersama teman barunya yang ternyata seumuran dengannya. Tapi keramaian itu tidak dirasakan oleh Kris.

Namja blonde itu terus saja diam, terus menatap Tao, memegang tangan Tao yang tak kunjung Ia lepas, mendengarkan apa yang Tao bicarakan bersama Kyungsoo. Dia seperti manusia yang jiwanya seakan menghilang. Terus saja diam.

Sampai akhirnya ruangan pun kembali sepi disaat Kyungsoo memilih mengangkat panggilan di luar ruangan serta Luhan dan Kai yang pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli sesuatu untuk mereka makan. Membuat Tao yang tidak suka dengan keheningan menatap Kris yang tengah menatapnya pula dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Songsaengnim diam terus seperti mayat hidup!" komentar Tao tidak suka sambil mengambil potongan apel yang sudah diberikan Luhan dan Kai sebelum mereka berdua pergi ke kantin rumah sakit. Tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan lagi, Tao pun menawarkan sepotong apel yang ditolak oleh Kris. Membuat Tao geram.

"Zombie itu bukan manusia steril, jadi lebih baik Songsaengnim keluar aja deh." Kris tertawa kecil sambil menerima sepotong apel dari tangan Tao, membuat tangannya yang tadi memegang tangan Tao terlepas begitu saja.

Kris pun mulai memakan apel pemberian dari Tao dengan pelan, sedangkan Tao memutuskan untuk menghidupkan tv, manatau di jam seperti ini, ada acara yang asik untuk ditonton. Tapi setelah mencari-cari, tidak ada satupun yang layak ditonton ketika di suasana hening seperti ini. Membuat Tao menggeram kesal lalu kembali menatap Kris yang kini sudah menghabiskan apel pemberiannya.

"Songsaengnim tidak bilang apa-apa kan kepada nenek?" tanya Tao yang langsung diangguk oleh Kris. Kris sudah tau, pasti anak muridnya itu akan menanyakan hal ini.

Tao pun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lega, lalu mengambil sepotong apel lagi dan memakannya.

"Songsaengnim?" Kris menatap Tao yang kini sedang memakan sepotong apel di tangannya dengan sibuk, membuat Kris tersenyum tipis akan betapa lucunya Tao ketika Ia sibuk memakan apel yang ada di tangannya.

"Ceritakan Tao sebuah cerita, Tao bosan.." pinta Tao yang membuat Kris berfikir keras, apa yang harus Ia ceritakan kepada Tao supaya namja ini tidak merasa bosan lagi.

Luhan dan Kai pun datang dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, bau sup kimchi yang lezat sukses membuat Tao kelaparan dan Kris melupakan tugasnya untuk menceritakan kepada Tao sebuah cerita. Kai yang membawa minuman untuk dirinya dan yang lain pun menaruh minuman tersebut ke meja yang disiapkan rumah sakit untuk pasien yang tidak mampu makan di meja makan khusus VIP. Ya, Tao sekarang tengah terbaring di kelas VIP, tetapi Tao tidak tau. Kris memutuskan untuk tidak membahas soal tipe ruangan untuk Tao karena Ia tidak ingin membuat Tao merasa bersalah.

"Luhan hyung, Kai dan Kyungsoo! Kris Songsaengnim mau menceritakan sebuah cerita kepada kita!" seru Tao ketika Ia melihat Kris yang terus saja diam bak melamun, membuat Kris terbelalak kaget. Namun, Tao tidak peduli akan wajah panik gurunya itu karena kini ada makanan lezat di depan nya.

Masa bodoh Ia sedang sakit, yang penting Tao tidak mau makan bubur rumah sakit.

"Ayo ceritakan kami sebuah cerita!"

"Jangan ceritakan kami tentang Albert Einstein!"

"Ceritakan tentang hantu saja!"

"Tidak boleh, Kai! Tao takut sama hantu!"

Kris mendadak pusing seketika, muridnya ini benar-benar ribut. Membuat Kris menghela nafas lalu menghentikan mereka. jarang-jarang Kris merasakan seperti ini.

"Ini bukan tentang hantu dan ini bukan tentang Matematika—jadi bersenang hatilah kau, Kyungsoo. Ini tentang Songsaengnim."

Tao terbelalak kaget, Luhan bertepuk tangan bersemangat, Kai ingin ketawa, sedangkan Kyungsoo cengo melihat tingkah tidak biasa gurunya. Guru paling killer yang tidak bisa bersahabat dengan guru lain...ingin menceritakan tentang dirinya?

Kris mendengus sebal, Ia sudah tau mereka pasti akan seperti itu. Tapi Kris tetap memutuskan akan menceritakan tentang dirinya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa Ia ceritakan. Hidupnya garing, dia tidak punya teman, dia jarang bahagia.

Kai pun langsung punya firasat tersendiri, bahwa cerita tentang gurunya ini akan sangat garing.

"Kalian ingat tidak kalau Songsaengnim pernah menjawab pertanyaan teman kalian tentang saya punya pacar atau tidak?"

Tao dan Kai pun langsung teringat akan jam pelajaran garing ketika gurunya itu masih baru di sekolahnya. Kris mempunyai wajah yang sangat menawan, murid yeoja di kelasnya pun jatuh cinta pada sosok Kris, padahal gurunya itu sosok dingin yang tidak ingin bersosialisasi di tempat yang ramai. Pada saat itu, Kris memperbolehkan kelas Tao untuk mengajukan pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Lalu ada seorang yeoja menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat satu kelas heboh : _"Songsaengnim punya pacar tidak?"_

Namun, Kris menjawab iya dan sukses membuat yeoja di kelas histeris seakan kesempatan mereka untuk memikat hati sang guru sirna.

"Sebenarnya Songsaengnim tidak punya pacar saat itu." Hening. Ruangan berbau obat itu seakan menjadi tempat paling tidak nyaman ketika semua yang ada di dalam ruangan memutuskan untuk diam. Namun, diam-diam Luhan tersenyum tipis seakan tebakannya sangat benar.

Lagian, siapa yang mau dengan sosok dingin seperti Kris? Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi coba lihat sifatnya. Sangat tidak sopan, tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan keramaian, membosankan.

Ah iya. Tao-nya...

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan, membuat Tao yang tadi melamun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan memakan sup kimchi-nya sambil berusaha mendengar cerita tentang gurunya itu, walaupun Tao tidak siap mendengarnya.

"Tapi kesalahpahaman terjadi ketika sebelum aku menjadi guru kalian, Tao tidak sengaja melihatku tengah dicium teman namjaku." Tao menghentikan menyeruput sup-nya, Ia terdiam sambil memutuskan memandang sup kimchi nya itu yang kini terlihat tidak enak lagi di matanya.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya ketika mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Tao saat itu, tapi tanpa disadari Tao, kehadiran Tao sejak itu menghiasi harinya.

Setiap pagi di tatapi dengan tatapan menyelidik dan ketika pulang sekolah, kembali diganggu dengan menerornya menyebarkan gosip kepada tetangga apartment. Namun, dikala Ia diganggu, Tao selalu memberinya beberapa masakan buatan Tao yang sangat Ia rindukan sekarang.

"Kalian tau kan kalau aku tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang ramai? Tapi fakta itu seakan menghilang ketika aku pindah ke tempat tinggalku yang sekarang dan bertetangga dengan Tao." ucap Kris sambil memanggil dirinya dengan 'aku' yang membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin bingung akan hubungan gurunya dengan Tao, teman baru mereka.

"Tau tidak mengapa aku pindah ke Korea? Karena aku diusir oleh ayahku sendiri karena aku gay setelah hubungan kedua orangtuaku gagal karena perselingkuhan." Jujur Kris yang sukses membuat Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo bahkan Tao terdiam. Merasa kasihan kepada guru dingin yang kini terlihat rapuh lewat ceritanya.

"Sebelum mereka bercerai, aku adalah orang paling menyenangkan yang pernah dikenal oleh banyak orang. Wajahku memang terlihat dingin dan tidak bersahabat, tetapi aku memang sangat suka bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Kemudian fakta itu sirna ketika ayahku berselingkuh dengan ibuku lalu aku depresi berat dan memutuskan menjadi gay."

"Aku benci yeoja setelah hal itu terjadi—tentu saja aku tidak membenci ibuku—mereka yang membuat ayahku yang dulu aku banggakan menjadi peselingkuh. Jadi ketika aku diusir, aku memang sudah berniat untuk pergi dari rumah ku dan Canada. Aku tidak ingin hal itu teringat oleh pikiranku dan memutuskan untuk tidak bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang."

Tao terus menunduk sambil memainkan sup kimchinya yang tinggal sedikit, cerita tentang Kris mengingatkannya tentang nasibnya selama ibunya meninggalkan nya dan neneknya pun mengasuhinya.

Tao tidak tahu mengapa ibunya meninggalkannya, neneknya tidak pernah cerita tentang itu dan Tao pun memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. Namun, ketika Ia menjadi murid sekolah menengah pertama, nasibnya semakin hancur karena dirinya gay.

"Tapi, ketika aku pindah ke sini. Hidupku berubah dan sedikit lebih baik karena bertemu dengan Tao." tanpa terasa, air mata Tao mengalir begitu saja karena terharu dan merasa bersalah. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, membuat tangisnya terus mengalir.

"Lalu aku bertemu Luhan yang tiba-tiba menemuiku untuk mengajakku mengajarnya di taman kota." Luhan terisak sambil terus mengelap air matanya. Selama ini Ia sudah salah mengira tentang gurunya. Gurunya ini sama rapuhnya dengan dia, tapi gurunya lebih tegar daripada dia.

Dan gurunya ini baik lagi.

Luhan menyesal karena sudah mengecewakan gurunya lewat nilai-nilai Matematika dan sifatnya yang sok-kenal-sok-dekat.

"Lalu setelah kejadian beberapa jam lalu, aku bertemu dengan Kai yang membantuku yang memang sebelum aku bertemu dengannya aku mencari Tao." Kai tersenyum tipis sambil memukul pundak gurunya seakan memberi semangat kepada gurunya itu. Kris tersenyum lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang kini terisak.

"Songsaengnim, aku menyesal karena sudah membenci mata pelajaranmu.." isak Kyungsoo, yang membuat Kai menenangkan teman yang lebih tua darinya ini.

Kris tersenyum sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya keluar dari matanya. Ia tidak mau terlihat rapuh lagi. Sudah cukup dengan cerita sedihnya.

"Jadi aku bersyukur karena bisa pindah ke sini dan bisa bertemu kalian. Maaf kalau Songsaengnim sangat tidak sopan, sangat tidak ramah pada kalian." Kris pun mengakhiri cerita sedihnya, yang sukses membuat murid-murid di depannya ini mengeluarkan air mata, membuat Kris sedikit bingung.

"Songsaengnim kok menceritakan cerita sedih sih!" teriak Luhan tidak terima sambil menghapus air matanya, membuat Kris dan Kai tertawa, Tao mendengus sebal serta Kyungsoo memukul pundak Kai.

"Kalian cengeng sekali." Ledek Kai yang langsung dipukul oleh Kyungsoo, selaku teman Kai yang lebih tua darinya. "Ya ampun, Hyung! Tidak usah pukul kuat-kuat kan bisa!"

Kris memandang Kai yang kini mengerang kesakitan dengan tatapan seakan meledek.

"Tapi aku liat kau hampir mengeluarkan air mata." Jujur Kris dengan kalimat informal nya yang membuat Luhan seperti sedang berbicara dengan teman sendiri. Namun, Luhan tidak terganggu. Justru Ia senang dengan guru yang bisa berbicara seperti teman dengan muridnya.

Kai gelagapan, Kyungsoo tertawa karena puas akan kejujuran Songsaengnim nya, Tao tersenyum sambil terus menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi...kita berteman?" tanya Kris yang sukses membuat semua murid yang ada di hadapannya terkaget, namun tawa langsung keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

"Tentu saja!"

"Wah ini pertama kalinya aku berteman dengan seorang guru!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita berteman dengan guru?"

"Tentu saja! Kan kita bisa diberi kemudahan saat ulangan nanti!"

Tawa Kris serta muridnya pun meramaikan ruangan berbau obat yang kini tidak membosankan lagi untuk Tao. melihat gurunya itu kini menjadi ramah kepada orang lain membuat dirinya bersyukur. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kalau dia yang membuatnya berubah, bahkan betapa kagetnya Tao ketika Kris mengaku dirinya berubah ketika dia bertemu dengan Tao.

Tapi ya setidaknya, keberadaannya kini diketahui oleh Kris. Ya, walaupun dia hanya dianggap teman.

**.**

Beberapa menit yang lalu, dokter baru saja berkunjung ke ruangan Tao dan memberitahu bahwa Tao boleh pulang hari ini juga. Membuat Tao bersemangat dan langsung mengganti baju pasien nya dengan baju seragam nya kembali lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar begitu saja. luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang teman nya ini dengan kesal.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ke sekolah, kan masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi." Jawab Tao dengan polos yang sukses membuat Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Tidak ada sekolah hari ini. Sekolah menyuruh semua muridnya pulang cepat hari ini." Bohong Luhan seperti orang yang berusaha menyimpan kekesalannya. Luhan tidak mau Tao-nya mengingat semua kejadian yang dia alami beberapa jam yang lalu jika Ia pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Tao butuh istirahat beberapa waktu.

"Terus kenapa Kai dan Kyungsoo pamit pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Tao, dia tahu hyung nya itu khawatir dengannya.

"Mereka mengurus kegiatan OSIS untuk minggu depan." Bohong Luhan lagi yang lagi-lagi diterima begitu saja oleh Tao.

Pokoknya Tao tidak boleh ke sekolah hari ini.

"Lalu Kris Songsaengnim?" tanya Tao lagi. Luhan tidak tahu kemana Kris pergi, tapi sebelum pergi Ia melihat gurunya itu sedang menilai berkas-berkas yang Ia kenali sebagai kertas ulangan Matematika dan gurunya itu juga sempat mengangkat panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Kris Songsaengnim pergi ke sekolah untuk rapat guru." Tao mengangguk-angguk lalu menatap Luhanyang tengah berada di sampingnya.

Kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang rapat OSIS, Kris sedang rapat guru. Berarti hanya Luhan yang bisa menemaninya. Tao pun langsung tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya berdua.." gumam Tao yang didengar oleh Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit takut dengan tatapan mengerikan Tao-nya itu.

Tao tersenyum lalu merangkul tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan terkaget namun membalas senyuman adiknya itu.

"Gimana kalau hyung traktirin Tao hari ini? Tao kan sedang sakit.." ucap Tao dengan nada manja membuat Luhan tertawa. Dia selalu luluh jika Tao memelas manja seperti itu, sangat lucu. Luhan rasa Tao benar-benar sudah sehat hari ini.

"Mau ditraktirin apa memangnya?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut yang membuat Tao terdiam. Luhan pun menatapnya heran. Sampai akhirnya Tao menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih, seakan putus asa.

"Aku mau hyung traktir Tao hati Kris Songsaengnim supaya dia menyukaiku juga." Dan Luhan pun langsung tahu, bahwa yang dipinta Tao bukan traktiran dari Luhan.

Tapi pertolongan dari Luhan untuk meluluhkan hati Kris dan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Tao.

Luhan sadar, adiknya ini belum sembuh benar.

**To Be Continued. **

****Maafin kalo nanggung/nangis/  
Ditunggu ya reviewnya!  
Sampai ketemu bulan depan!


End file.
